Lies and Lovers
by Marli8907
Summary: 1xR,2xH ...May we all finally receive the happiness and joy we deserve, and be able to love and live to the fullest all the days of our lives. Cheers.”
1. Planning

An: Thanks to all the support of you guys from my last ficcie (Too Wrong or Too Right?) , I decided that the best way to kick of a new one was to do a sequel. This one may take me a little longer (school getting back in and all), but I will do my best! If there's anyone / anything specific you want to see happen, let me know either in a review or email me   
  
Disclaimer: I do now own Gundam Wing teardrop  
  
=========================================================  
  
Lies and Lovers  
  
Ch.1 - Planning  
  
"How does it feel to be in a real, committed relationship?" Duo grinned at Heero, propping his hand in his chin and his elbow on Relena's couch.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied, staring out the window. –If he thinks I'm talking to him, he's lost his mind. –  
  
"Oh! Come on! We all know you've got to be happy! You love her! Don't you love her?" He kept on grinning, further annoying Heero. –C'mon buddy! Say it! Say it! –  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Duo are you bothering Heero again?" Hilde huffed, walking over to where he was sitting and pinching his ear until he squealed. "See, this is what happens when you are a bad boy!"  
  
"But I thought you liked bad boys." He mumbled pitifully, giving her his best puppy dog face.  
  
"I do." She smiled and bent over, giving him a quick kiss. "Now can you behave long enough for Relena and I to go out for a bit?"  
  
"Sure!" He beamed back, glancing over at Heero. –You're going to talk weather you like it or not. –  
  
Hilde patted his head. "Good boy. We'll be back in thirty." And out the door she trotted. Relena was all ready waiting in the car for her. "You ready to SHOP?" Hilde nearly bounced as she said the words.  
  
"I guess . . ." Relena cranked up the car and swatted Hilde's hand away from the radio controls. "None of that Salsa music like before."  
  
Hilde sighed. "What do you call this crap?"  
  
"Soothing."  
  
"We don't need to be soothed! We need to be PUMPED! We're shopping for your wedding reception, remember? This is your big blowout Cinderella fantasy that you didn't really get in Aruba."  
  
"I don't see why I need a reception two weeks after my wedding has occurred."  
  
"Don't you want one?" Hilde gasped. "You have to have one! Relena, you always talked about this huge white wedding you wanted, and you got married in a black dress! You've got to at least have a big, bold, beautiful reception!"  
  
"I guess . . ."  
  
"And then it'll be like having your honeymoon all over again that night!" Hilde giggled, winking at Relena.  
  
"I hope the morning after is not the same. I don't think I can deal with Heero telling me he doesn't want me one more time."  
  
"I know, hunny, but that's a thing of the past! It's all sunshine and roses now!"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Is everything . . . ok?"  
  
Relena perked back up. "Of course!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"So were you both completely naked when Milliardo walked in on the two of you?" Heero's head flipped around and shot Duo his famous death glare. "Well, I was just curious."  
  
Heero flipped on the TV and stared at it. He had no desire to watch the thing. It never had anything useful on it, but it gave him an excuse to tune Duo out.  
  
"So is she good?" Duo's signature grin seemed to somehow grow wider.  
  
"That's it!" Heero leapt of the couch and grabbed Duo by the neck. "I want you to shut up and get out! NOW!" Heero threw him back down on the couch and walked out of the room. "By the time I get back, be gone!" He called behind him, stomping up the stairs.  
  
"I wonder if he's going to get a gun . . ." Duo pondered aloud, not making any move to get up from his comfy spot on the soft cream couch. He knew good and well that Heero had every capability and every intention of seriously injuring him if he said another word and/or didn't leave the premises ASAP, but he was willing to take that chance to see the perfect soldier melt in putty right before his eyes.  
  
---------------  
  
"I love this one!" Hilde pointed to the table they were about to sit at next. It was round with a hot pink tablecloth, and burgundy runner. The plates were all unique: the bottom a red square plate with rounded edges, the middle a clear round plate, then a smaller pink plate on top. The stemware were hot pink which faded into clear around the middle of the glass. All topped off by burgundy silk napkins with round, black holders.  
  
"It's a bit. . .bright." Relena sat down in the light pink slip covered chair.  
  
"But it's unique!"  
  
"It's more . . . you!" Relena decided, getting up from the chair before their guide ever began to explain everything about the setting.  
  
"All right. Be boring. Go with the cream and tan." Relena's favorite setting had been a square table with a cream tablecloth and tan runner. It had only had two plates, both round china-looking dishes. The napkins had been a nice medium shade of brown with gold holders, and the stemware had been clear. The matching chairs were simply the same cream as the tablecloth. It all blended very well and could be used in any setting or theme she chose. It was classing, like Relena herself, Hilde had to agree.  
  
"This is definitely more my style." Relena ran her fingers delicately across the runner and smiled down at the setting.  
  
"Mrs. Relena Yuy?" A man approached her, taking her hand in his own.  
  
"Yes?" She turned to look at the man. He was tall with broad shoulders and a very nice pinstripe black suit, which matched his clean cut hair.  
  
"I am with the "Wedding" magazine, and we would love to do a piece on you!"  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't . . ." Relena tried to brush him off, walking away.  
  
"But we would! We've been informed you are having a small get together to celebrate your marriage. We would love to come in and take pictures for the article."  
  
Relena stopped, trying to decide if she could withstand any more publicity. –You need good press. An article like this will boost you back up in the public eyes. – She turned around and smiled. "I'd be delighted to have you."  
  
"Great! First, we'll set up the appointment for the interview."  
  
================================================  
  
An: OK, so I start out a little slow, but I promise any and all questions will be answered by the time I complete this fic. Also, I promise there will be plenty of fluff for Relena and Heero, plus a few twists and turns. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	2. Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own GW.  
  
Ch. 2 - Strangers

"Yes the interview is set up," The tall, broad shouldered man now known as Matthew stood in the corner, speaking to his boss on his cellular phone.

"I'm not so sure about this guy, Relena." Hilde whispered in her ear, never taking her eyes off the man.

"Why? He seems very professional." –I need good press, Hilde. –

"There's just something about him." Her eyes narrowed, watching the way he moved, he talked. He seemed too suave, perhaps it was just the press in him. They were all slick like that, but there was something . . . different about him. –You are too trusting, Relena. –

"Yes sir, I will do that sir," He sounded eerily cheery. –I have Relena Peacecraft Yuy right where I want her-

"Mrs. Yuy, everything is set up. We'll do the interview tomorrow morning, and tomorrow night is the big event . . . am I correct?"  
  
"Yes." Relena answered politely, hoping he would go away soon so she and Hilde could finish the preparations.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your work, but I will be at the mansion to greet you and your new husband at nine o'clock sharp." He grinned too much. It wasn't like Duo's grin, the kind that's so funny you want to laugh, or the kind like Quatra's that made you melt into their sweetness, no, his was different. His was almost phony, like he was hiding something very important.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Souter, I look forward to seeing you in the morning." So he turned his back and went in the opposite direction of the two girls.  
  
"Phase one is completed." He talked into the phone, now using it as a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good," the voice on the other end of the phone seemed to beam. "Mrs. Yuy will be just DYING to see me, I'm sure."  
  
--------------  
  
"He's been gone an awful long time," Duo mused, glancing at his watch for the third or fourth time and noticing almost half an hour had passed.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave!" Heero boomed, stomping back into the living room.  
  
"Oh, you were serious?" Duo's eyes were playfully wide. He held no fear of the ex-pilot who could crush his skull in one blow, he only wanted to toy with his mind. "I thought you went to get some pictures of the princess in her undies."  
  
"Duo!" Heero grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the couch in a headlock. He had no where to go and no way to get out, he could only pray for mercy.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Cool is man! You know I was just playing!"  
  
"NEVER degrade her the way you have attempted to today! Never! Do you hear me?" Duo coughed out a 'yes' and tried to nod. "Good! NOW GET OUT!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Duo stood up and saluted Heero, then waltzed out the door.  
  
Heero waited a moment to make sure he was gone, then he sunk back down into the newly proclaimed 'his' chair. The two weeks at the mansion had been to say the least, easy. He and Relena had been happy enough but something seemed wrong. He had taken his job back as her body guard and followed her every move, making sure that she was completely protected at all times, but there was something about her demeanor that just didn't fit Relena. He couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"We're home!" Hilde chimed, bustling through the door with bag after bag of goodies.  
  
"Duo all ready left." Heero answered, not taking his eyes of the TV. Hilde was appalled by his response.  
  
"Excuse me! You can't even get up and say 'Hi Hilde' or 'You husband is a jerk and I kicked him out'?" Relena eyed Hilde strangely.  
  
"Did you say 'husband'?"  
  
Hilde blushed. "It's not official yet, but I'm pretty sure Duo's going to propose this week."  
  
"That's wonderful news!" Relena hugged her, dropping all of her bags on the floor. "I only hope you two are happier than Heero and I are." She mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just said I hope you're as happy as Heero and I are." Her smile was so bright, but behind it, there was obviously someone who was hurting. Hilde hadn't figured out why yet, Relena had finally gotten what she wanted, but she just looked so sad.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to your privacy." Hilde winked, and Relena nudged her, shaking her head 'no.' "Bye lovebirds!"  
  
Relena collected all the bags and took them up the stairs to her, no their, it was no their bedroom. The thought of not having her own bedroom, all to herself, was still strange to Relena. Twenty years all alone, then suddenly, having a permanent room mate.  
  
She took each thing out of the bag and sorted it by what it would have to do with the party, then put each category in a different bag. Relena liked being meticulously organized, it kept her sane. Then, she went back downstairs to find Heero. She found him . . . he was sitting on the couch, just as he had been. He hadn't offered to move yet, so she sat down next to him. No response. She turned her head to gaze at him. No response. She laid her hand on his own. No response. She leaned over to kiss him, and this time, there was a response. He pulled away.  
  
"What?" She demanded, obviously hurt by his action.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Not now? All I want is to kiss you! You are MY HUSBAND. Can't I kiss you?" She was more than hurt by him. She didn't know why she had thought it would be any different if they were married. They were still strangers, perhaps loving strangers, but strangers living in the same home, no, not even a home any longer, just a house.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you to your television." Relena stood and walked back upstairs. Once safely inside her room, she began to cry. Two weeks before she had been here, crying over him, but when he had asked for her back, she thought she'd never have to cry over him again. "Why do you want to hurt me, Heero?" She might never understand.  
  
====================================================================  
  
An: Ok, so, how am I doing? I know it's slow coming, but it is coming!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Naitheas – thanks for your continuing support.  
  
Raizard333 – you're right on the money. Thanks for your continuing support.  
  
Hououza – Thanks for sticking with me through more stories.  
  
Crystal-gundam – This should answer one of your questions a little. Thanks for the review!  
  
Clarobell – Maybe, and No. The great Heero Yuy cannot be cracked by the god of death.  
  
Raine189 – thanks for everything you do! You're such a great help in everything!


	3. Questions

An: Thank you to all you loyals out there! I'm trying my hardest to give you the great story you deserve.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . especially not Gundam Wing . . .  
  
=============================================================  
  
Ch. 3 – Questions  
  
"Relena . . ." Heero's voice could be heard from outside the locked door of her room. "I know you are in there, either come out or let me in."  
  
She stayed deathly still and quiet. She would not give him the pleasure of knowing he'd hurt her badly enough to lock herself in a room and cry.  
  
"Relena! Open the door!" His voice boomed and shook her from the inside out. She wanted to cry again, but if she made any noise, she acknowledged her presence, and that just would not do. "Relena, OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!"  
  
"No!" She shrieked back, fed up with his yelling and pounding. Enough was enough. Could he not see she did not want to let him in? She had let him in before, only have to him hurt her. She was through.  
  
"No? What does 'no' mean?"  
  
"No means no! I'm not opening the door Heero!" For a woman who had been crying the past half hour, her voice was tremendously strong. There was no hint of a teardrop to be found.  
  
"You let me in this door!" He rammed his shoulder up against it, shaking it and her too. She was still positioned with her back to the door, just the same as when she had sunk down after being rejected by him once more.  
  
"No! I'm through with you, Heero!" She sounded like she meant it, but could she really be through with him?  
  
-She's bluffing- "Relena, just let me in the door. I want to talk to you."  
  
"No! You want to kick me down! You want to bruise, batter, beat me! I'm not letting you take advantage of me anymore Heero! I'm a grown woman!" –You will not keep my down, no matter how hard you try. –  
  
"Fine!" She heard his footsteps disappear down the hall and let her guard down. She let herself to limp and began the soft tears again. He had hurt her, and he would continue to hurt her.  
  
"But why did you come back, Heero?" She muttered aloud, wishing with all her heart she knew the answer.  
  
The door made a click, and she felt herself moving. When she finally looked up, Heero was standing in front of her. "You know there are keys to these doors."  
  
"Hn." Relena stood and walked to the other end of the room. Even if he got in, it didn't mean anything. She had learned from him, only the things that you thought needed to be, should be dignified with an answer.  
  
He walked behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you made with me?"  
  
"Because are you a self-centered egotistical jerk." She shrugged him off her shoulders and walked to the other side of her room.  
  
"Why's that?" He tried to follow her, but she just kept moving.  
  
"I don't know, ask yourself."  
  
"Relena . . ."  
  
"What Heero?" She spun around to face him. "Do you want me to say 'oh Heero, I love you, everything's ok'? Is that what you want?" No response. "Well that's not what you're getting! Lets play a game I like to call twenty questions." Again, no response, so she continued on. "Question number one, why did you come back?"  
  
"To be with you."  
  
"If you came back to be with me, then why do you act like you want nothing to do with me?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, and why do you deny doing things you obviously are aware that you do?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"See, there you go again! Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"Do I really Heero?"  
  
"Of course you do. You've loved me for five years."  
  
"Do you really love me?" Everything froze. It was common knowledge that Relena loved Heero, but Heero had rarely said he loved Relena. She'd heard it more in the week in Aruba than since they'd returned home. She wasn't sure he really loved her at all.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"SAY IT!" She was fed up with games and lies. She wanted a normal relationship, with a normal guy, and a normal life . . . but she'd never have one. She was the vice foreign minister of the world, married to an ex-gundam pilot, who lived on a grande estate inherited from her parents, the rulers of the sanc kingdom. Her life was not normal. To any normal person, her life was extraordinary. To her, it was exhausting.  
  
"I do love you, Relena." He wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "I . . . I . . . I'm sorry. Ok? I'm just . . . getting used to all of this." He kissed her lips sweetly.  
  
"All right. It's strange for me too. I suppose we just need to, adjust."  
  
"Yeah, adjust."  
  
------------  
  
"So Mr. and Mrs Yuy, you've been married for two weeks?"  
  
"And two days . . ." Relena smiled, holding Heero's hand. He was trying. He was trying for her. She had only asked him to be himself . . . –I shouldn't expect anything more. –  
  
"And how is married life for the two of you?"  
  
–Be careful about what you say. – "It hasn't been perfection, but we're very happy." She squeezed his hand, keeping that bright smile on her face.  
  
"It's no mystery to the public that the two of you have been in an off again on again relationship for years."  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that." Her mind kept warning her to be careful. Anything she said he could use against her, or use for her benefit. It all would depend on just how she worded it. "We have been in love for quite some time, but we haven't really been in a solid relationship before Aruba."  
  
"Interesting." His response was typical for that of the media. "So this is new to you?"  
  
"Somewhat." Heero answered before Relena got her mouth open good. "We've been in correspondence with each other for years, but we hadn't decided to make it romantic before a few weeks ago."  
  
Relena couldn't help but give a sideward glance at Heero. –I didn't know he spoke so eloquently. – Her expression showed she was pleasantly surprised by his answer.  
  
"Nice to finally hear the man take control of the situation. Do you feel like Relena, being in the position she's in, makes you seem inferior?" He was looking for any sense of tension, and digging for any problems.  
  
"No. I've known Relena since she was a normal girl, and I've seen her progress through her career. It means a lot to her, and because of that, it means a lot of me. I'm thankful to be her protector and let her have the spotlight."  
  
–Where did he learn this? – She didn't let it show this time, but inside, she was bubbling. –How is this possibly the same Heero Yuy who I was fighting with last night? –  
  
"Seems like your two are just perfect."  
  
"We're far from perfect, but we are very happy together. Marriage is a learning process, and we're just in kindergarten."  
  
He stood and nodded to both of them. "Well, I think that's all for now. I'll have my photographer here at six to take the pictures from your reception."  
  
"Thank you for coming, Mr. Souter." Relena stood and extended your hand.  
  
He bent over and kissed it, which caused her to gasp. "The pleasure was mine." Then, out the door he went.  
  
"That was strange." Heero admitted after seeing his car pull away.  
  
"Certainly not what I expected." Relena admitted, sitting down again on the couch beside Heero. She laid her head over on his shoulder, and he made no effort to move, so she decided to press her luck. "Did you really mean all you said to him?"  
  
"Yes." Not much of an answer, but it got the point across. Heero might never been very good with all of the 'touchy-feely' things, but he WAS trying . . . for her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
===========================================================  
  
An: Oki do, how do you like? Let me know! Plz review!  
  
DaddyNaz – Better?  
  
Clarobell – Heero is just learning. And maybe. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hououza – Glad you're liking it. Thanks!  
  
Tori – Hope this answered it. Thanks!  
  
Raine189 – Thank you for seeing it my way. I believe that would be what would happen. I tried to get that point across. Thanks for all you do!!  
  
Raizard333 – They're just adjusting, and yes, Hilde and Duo are about to hit the rocks. That's next chappie. Glad you don't think there's anything bad, yet. Lol. Thanks for your support! 


	4. Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own GW

Ch. 4 - Happiness

"Wow! It all look AMAZING!" Hilde squealed, giving Duo a quick hug for a job well done. They had been put in charge of decorations, via Relena, and had actually completed the task without a hitch.

"I'll admit, it looks pretty good, babe." He nodded, looking from one side of the room to the other. He had done virtually nothing, besides the things Hilde couldn't reach. He had been the go-to boy who climbed the ladder to hang the red silk from the ceiling, which formed the circle for the dance floor.

"Thanks so much for the help. I could have never done it without you." She was positively beaming. –He said he needed to talk to me earlier. I just know he's going to ask me. We've been living together since the war was over, practically. We ought to be married! –

"I know it's traditionally the bride and groom who get the first dance, but since we've done all this work, I say we hit the floor once before we leave." He grinned at her, and she beamed even more. He knew it would make her happy, and this might be the last time she was every happy with him.

–It's a hint! I know it is! – "I agree! You know I'd never pass up a chance to dance with you!"

–For now . . . – He took her hand and led her out onto the floor and turned up the radio which had been on the whole time they were working. "Don't Speak" by No Doubt came on the radio, and he held her close to him, deathly close, as if he never wanted to let her go.

–Soon we'll be out on a floor just like this, bride and groom. –

–I may never get to hold you like this again, and we'll never be as happy as them, bride and groom. –

"I don't pay my help just to mess around!" Relena laughed, coming into the room, hands on hips.

"Aww! C'mon Rel, ruin all the fun?" Hilde pouted, turning around looking at her.

"There'll be plenty of fun to go around tonight! You two have worked really hard, and the place looks wonderful, but it's four thirty, you should get ready!"

"She's right," Hilde turned back to Duo. "So c'mon, if you're lucky, I'll let you have a dance tonight." She winked and scampered out of the room.

"Relena." Duo approached her, with a tone of voice she'd never heard him use before.

"What is it Duo?" She quirked a brow at him, wondering what in the world he could be so serious about.

"Do you remember the night of the day Heero broke it off with you at all?" His tone was still so stony. He reminded her of Heero in this demeanor, and she didn't like it.

"Bits and pieces. I remember being at a bar and a party . . . oh and I remember throwing up all over you! I'm so sorry." She threw her hand over her mouth and blushed.

"No, that's not the part I meant. It's fine. It was . . . fine."

"What are you talking about, Duo?"

He hesitated a moment, then smiled. "Nothing princess, don't you worry about it! It's over, that's what matters." With his usual grin back in place, he went toward the door.

Relena watched him as he went. –I remember our kiss Duo, but I'll never tell if you don't. –

–I'm in the clear. She doesn't remember a thing . . . only, I do. –

---------

"Here they are! Not for the first time, but certainly not for the last either, Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy!" Relena and Heero walked arm in arm into the ballroom. They were both smiling. Heero was actually smiling. They looked, happy.

–Leave them be. – Duo told himself, keeping his feelings bottled up and his heart in his chest. He always admitted Relena was an attractive woman, but he'd never looked at her quite the same way he had since that kiss. It had opened his eyes, and she didn't even know she did it.

"Aren't they adorable?" Hilde nudged him, grinning from ear to ear, so happy for Relena, and thinking she'd been that happy herself soon.

He tried to envision it was him standing there with her. Heero had never deserved her, and she had always been worthy of so much better. However, she had never wanted better. She wanted him, and Duo just had to realized that. They were married, case closed. –But if he ever hurts you . . . –

"Earth to Duo, where did you go?" Hilde was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I said aren't they just adorable? Did you see Heero is actually smiling?" He was smiling. Duo noticed it now. He looked almost as happy as she was, and Relena was . . . wearing a wedding dress. She had bought a wedding dress.

"Actually I bought her a wedding dress. She always wanted a white wedding, but she married me in black She deserved it for tonight." Duo could hear Heero telling the reporter and his photographer.

"That's so sweet of you. Was it his or your idea, Mrs. Yuy?"

"Entirely his. I told him I would have married him in anything, and it was a beautiful black dress; but Heero was kind enough to give me my dreams." –In more ways than one. –

Even with a camera flashing, he allowed Relena to stand on her tip-toes and kiss him, and even kissed her back. Their talk had scared him. He didn't want to lose her, at any cost.

An 'aww' could be heard throughout the crowd, and the photographer snapped a great shot of the happy couple. "They're just so sweet! I'm so happy for Relena, after all this time . . ." Hilde kept on, even though Duo continued to seemingly ignore her. "I mean, they really deserve it, both of them. They've been through so much, and now, look at them, they're finally happy, together."

"Yeah . . . together . . ."

"The silent speaks!" Hilde giggled, taking him by the arm. "C'mon lets move toward the dance floor. I can hear the music slowing down and as soon as those two have their first dance, me and you are gonna hit the floor and pick up where we left off this afternoon."

Hilde's speculations were right and Heero and Relena moved to the dance floor just as "You Look Wonderful Tonight" began to play.

"I love you, Heero, thank you for all of this." She looked around at all of the people and beautiful decorations and couldn't help but smile so brightly. It took his breath away to see her smile like that.

"I would do anything for you."

==========================================================

An: Ok, mush and suspense, how can you go wrong? Tell me what you think!

Thanks to Raine189, Raizard333, and Hououza for always sticking with me!


	5. Open Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not GW.

* * *

Ch. 5 – Open Eyes

"You did very well tonight." Relena smiled and kissed him, turning back the sheets on the bed. "Thank you."

"Wanna thank me more properly?" He pulled her back into the kiss, wrapping his arm around her middle, twisting the soft silk of her pajamas between his fingers.

Relena pulled back, smiling sadly. "I'm very tired Heero. It's been a long . . . wonderful day." She reached for the covers once more, but he laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"What has you so uptight?" He had felt her jump at his touch. She never had before. She'd not even flinched when he'd pointed a gun at her, but now, after a 'wonderful' day, she was afraid for him, her husband, to touch her.

She spun back around and smiled, warmly this time. "Nothing, darling, I'm just extremely tired, and still a little jumpy for all the planning, preparation, putting on that political face, you know? I need good press, especially after . . ."

"I know. Sleep tight." He kissed her cheek and watched her climb into bed before crawling in beside her. It had been a most unusual day, and he had the eerie feeling that days would become no more usual as they progressed.

She flipped off the light, and after a while, she heard Heero snoring; but no sleep came for Relena Peacecraft Yuy. Her eyes were wide open as she laid on her back, thinking. –Why did Duo bring up that day? Was there some underlying emotion? Or does he just want to make sure I didn't think anything of it? Or feel guilty? Do I? I don't think I do . . . but if I don't, why am I still awake? Why was I afraid of Heero? Heero only wants to protect me . . . I thought Duo only wanted to protect me. I remember that he kissed me back. – "I remember he kissed me back . . ."

"Relena?" Heero's groggy voice questioned. She then realized she'd spoken it out loud. She hadn't meant to. She hadn't meant to say anything . . . "Is something wrong?"

"No." She whispered back, turning on her side, so he couldn't look at her, and she couldn't look at him. She couldn't bare to then. She had been able to block it out, convince herself that she imagined it, before Duo had said something . . .

"All right." He put his arm across her stomach, and she snuggled closer to him. It felt good to be in a man's arms . . . Heero's arms.

–As long as Heero is here, everything will be all right. We'll be all right. –

"I need to talk to someone . . . I really need to talk to someone . . ." Relena was repeating, trying to sort everything out in her head. "Get it together, Relena. You have no reason to feel anything about anything. Duo didn't specifically say that you two kissed. Maybe it was all a dream!"

The phone rang. "Hello, Relena Peacecraft uhh Yuy speaking."

"You gotta get the hang of that," Hilde laughed on the other end.

"Hi Hilde." –Someone to talk to! Only . . . I can't talk to Hilde. Imagine what she would say . . . me and Duo . . . –

"I wondered if you wanted to go out to lunch or something?"

–It's your chance, but you can't take it. – "Ugh, sorry, back in the real world. I have to work through lunch. Big meeting I'm getting ready for."

"Too bad! I had this great new place picked out!"

"Where's that?"

"I think they said the name of it was like Kevin's."

Relena paused. "Kevin's?"

"Yeah, supposedly some dude from who knows where came into some money and decided to open a restaurant here of all places! His name was Kevin Beaumont. Origianl, huh, name a restaurant after yourself!"

"Yeah . . ." –It can't be. There had to be more than one, how would he . . . tabloids. – "Hilde, maybe I should skip out on work today. I'll finish up what I have to do while I'm waiting on you. Twelvish sound good?"

"Twelve's perfect!" Relena hung up the phone and sighed. "There is just no way. You must have gotten his name wrong, or . . . even if it is . . . it can't be the SAME one." She stared blankly at the papers in front of her. "Please don't be him . . ."

She had enough on her mind . . . with Duo . . . –I don't know why you're even still worried about him. He didn't say it . . . directly. He's just happy you're safe remember? And you're just happy you're safe. End of story– And now Kevin . . . "But it's not him!"

"Who isn't who?" Heero peeked his head into Relena's office after hearing her scream from outside the door. He had been keeping his post there, dutifully protecting his love only a second away, should she need him.

"No one. I'm just frustrated about this proposal, and I can't get the words to come." She smiled back at him. –Just keep smiling. Shut up and keep smiling. –

"Sorry, I'm no help there. I'll just be out here if you should need assistance in something I actually can help with." He withdrew his head from the room.

"Thanks." The door clicked. Silence, again. Her mind cluttered with thoughts, but she tried to push them away and focus on the proposal. The proposal . . . what was it about again? Oh yes, peace. Always peace. Could they give her nothing to work on except peace?

True, she cared a lot for the cause, but it was so monotonous to lobby to person after person about unified peace through the entire world and have each person nod and then turn around and adopt a weapons doctrine for their country. She no longer felt on fire for her causes anymore. Life had burned her out. She had thought the vacation would rejuvenate her. It had not. She had hoped her marriage would boost her passion up, but so far, she had failed at this too. She was just another smiling politician living a double life.

"Eleven fifty," she glanced at the clock and noted she had lost thirty valuable minutes in thought. Dreaded thoughts! They plagued her day and night. Heero had slept through his nights and was not aware of her sleeplessness. She tossed and turned and tried desperately, but sleep would not claim her. The only thing that claimed her . . . thoughts.

"Knock knock!" Hilde burst in, Heero still waiting for an answer as to what she was doing there in the first place.

"Hi Hilde." Relena weakly smiled. She wanted to look more . . . happy, but she just couldn't bring herself to.

"You all ready to go?"

"Go where?" Heero demanded. Of course he would be angry. He had no notice of this 'meeting.' Heero had her every move programmed into his palm, and hated to have one moment of it left out, or penned in at a late notice.

"To lunch. Hilde called, and I decided I needed to get away for a few minutes, no more than thirty, I promise." She laughed, trying to look jovial . . . and that huge h word . . . 'happy.'

"Don't be late, or I'll send every Preventer after you." He growled.

She kissed his cheek. "I promise."

So the two walked out of the office, skipping down the stairs to Hilde's black BMW bug, in hopes of somehow getting lost in the chaos of the world and never returning back to the building.

From upstairs Relena could still see Heero. He was on the telephone in her office. He looked so handsome and professional when he talked on the phone. He reminded her of James Bond or someone smooth like that, only without even half the wit about women.

"Follow her. I have a feeling something is going on," He growled into the mouthpiece, angry that she had not alerted him before then about her plans, and angry that he could not tag along to make sure that she was completely safe. "There is just something that doesn't fit."

* * *

An: Sorry, taking forever on these chaps! Hope you liked!

Thanks:

Fiery-icicles, Raizard333, Renanimeangel, Sarah, SakuraXHimura, my-name00000000000000000, Hououza, Raine189, and Anime chrisy.

Ukchana – Thank you for the compliments. Yes, Hilde and Duo are in a relationship (in Too Wrong Too Right Relena walks in on them having sex, and this is the sequel to that story). Yes, Hilde is hoping for more, and I think that Hilde would probably still accept Duo's proposal even if he told her that he kissed Relena, b/c she loves him. However, Duo is very frightened of letting her know, because he does care so much for Hilde. It's a new emotion to him to even think of Relena in any other way than just another pretty girl. Thanks for your questions and your review! If I can help you further, email me 

Wing – Yes, Heero was being mean, and he's trying to make up for it. I'm sorry for the errors, my other computer (which I am often forced to use) has no Microsoft Word, and I am forced to use notepad (where I miss many of my errors). I am trying to slowly reveil each mystery, one at a time. Thanks so much!

Inu-kokoro – I don't think my story is on either one of those . . . if it is, it's piracy because I never submitted it there. Is it my exact story? Which one of my stories did you think it was? I would appreciate knowing, if you would tell me. Email Thanks for your review!

Daddynaz – I'm glad you found this more appealing. I can't exactly predict what future music will be, so it fit the mood. I believe "Wonderful Tonight" will be played at weddings forever to come, but "Don't Speak" is debatable. And yes, there is much drama on the horizon, so stay on your toes. Thanks for making time for me! (sorry that you won't have to make more b/c I'm not updating very quickly due to school etc). Thanks for all your help and support!


	6. Table For Two

An: I'm sure you all hate my by now. . . I just realized how terribly long it's been since I've written! But finally drum roll an update! Enjoy!

* * *

"You look tired," Hilde looked Relena over out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine." She tried to smile back.

"Didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, didja?" Hilde smirked, a little jealous.

"No . . . no I didn't." Relena sighed. – Let her think whatever she wants –

"Lucky little devil . . ." – I was so sure last night was going to be the night. . . –

"Yeah . . ." She was too tired to try and keep up the charade of complete and total happiness. All Relena wanted to do was just scream and cry and for this nightmare which was supposed to be her fairy tale to be over.

"Here it is! The new hot spot, supposedly. Maybe it'll at least have great chow!" Hilde was so bubbly, always bubbly.

Relena longed for some of that spirit back. She'd had it, inside her, once upon a time, but where had it gone? Did things just disappear after years of diligent work and discipline? Did dreams disappear after enough of them had disintegrated before her very eyes? Or did life just enjoy toying with her?

"Earth to Relena!" She knocked on Relena's window. "I said we're here. Let's go."

Relena stepped out of the car. – Why did I agree to go out with Hilde? At least in my office I could be in peace. I can't talk to Hilde about any of this . . . and even if I could . . I wouldn't. There's no reason to make everyone else as miserable as Heero and I are. –

"Table for two please." Hilde beamed.

"Reservation?"

"No . . ."

"It may be a twenty minute wait then . . ."

"Oh . . ." Hilde looked at Relena, then back at him. "There's not ANY way you could get us back a little quicker?"

The host's headset buzzed loudly and he grabbed his ears in pain. "Yes, yes sir." He spoke over the microphone.

"Boss said next table available is all ready reserved for you. . . .under. . . Yuy I believe."

"Great!" Hilde smiled and sat down on the little pastel bench.

"I didn't tell Heero I was coming here . . ." Relena mumbled.

"Hmm. Oh well. At least we have a table." Hilde shrugged it off as if it were nothing, but it bothered Relena.

How would I have a reservation . . .? – She pondered on it until it nearly made her head hurt, so she decided to distract herself by looking about the room. The waiting room was very pretty with a light peach wall color and a pastel seashell border running around the top of the room. The benches were soft colors: periwinkle, pale pink, green, and purple. The cushions' fabric each had the same seashell pattern as the room's border. It was like bringing the beach home. Well, every beach except that last one.

"Mrs. Yuy," A man with soft brown eyes, deep brunette hair, and a matching mustache motioned for her and Hilde to follow him. He led them to a little square table with a cream tablecloth, a tan runner, and two cream chairs which matched the tablecloth. On it there were two plates, both round china looking dishes. On top of them at each setting was a medium brown napkin with a round gold holder. He pulled out a chair for each of the ladies and filled their clear glasses with water then handed each of them a menu.

Relena kept looking around her. This was familiar. Too familiar.

"I feel like I've gone back in time," Hilde laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Relena wasn't paying much attention to Hilde, her mind was set on trying to figure out why this was familiar.

"It's the same as your reception last night."

Relena's eyes grew wide. – This doesn't have anything to do with anything. There's no way whoever's restaurant this is could possibly have known, or would have cared, about my wedding reception. – "How long did you say this place had been open?"

"Today is their first day."

"Oh . . ." Relena quickly changed the subject. "What do you think you're going to have?"

"I don't know. I can't even pronounce some of this stuff. I think it's in another language." Hilde laughed. "How about you?"

"I may just get a salad. I'm truly not that hungry."

"Good afternoon, Ladies. My name is Ron, and I will be your server for today. What can I start you off with to drink?"

"I'm fine with just water," Relena smiled.

Hilde began looking over the prices on the menu. "Me too."

"Do you know what you ladies would like to eat or would you like a little more time?"

"I think we'll look over our menus a few more minutes," Hilde replied looking over her menu again and again.

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled in a way that made Relena feel uneasy. It was one of those smiles that was so dripping sweet that you knew there had to be something hiding behind it.

"There's something I just don't like about this place," Relena mumbled.

"What are you talking about . . . I mean . . besides the prices."

"I don't know. The whole place just gives me the willies."

"Mrs. Yuy?" A different man, dressed just like all the rest in a white button up shirt and black pants, walked up to the table holding some sort of drink with a note tied around the stem of the glass.

"Yes?" Relena questioned.

"A cosmopolitan, compliments of our owner, Mr. Kevin Beaumont." He set it down in front of her and walked away before she got to ask why.

Relena looked at the drink a moment, and then untied the ribbon around the stem which held a little piece of folded paper reading "Mrs. Yuy" on the outside. She delicately unfolded it and read it aloud. "Relena, I thought you would find this much more to your liking than a beer. Kevin." Her head spun. – It's him! - Then everything around her went black.

* * *

An: Thanks so much to everybody! Especially to: Sarah, inu-kokoro, Anime chrisy, Raine189, Hououza

Raizard333 – I never said this story was about Duo and Hilde. I just said it would have a lot more of them in it. It's still a Heero x Relena story. I promise there'll be a lot more of Hilde and Duo though.

Wing – I'm so glad to have a new computer and Microsoft Word again! That means, no more word pad, and a lot less mistakes! You'll understand Relena's guilt a little later, and I hope you are enjoying the way things are coming together. I'm trying to get back into the swing of it. Thanks for everything!

Crystal-gundam – Thanks for the review. You know, if it weren't for you, I might have never updated, but you made me remember there were sill people who liked my story and were counting on me seeing it through to the end. Thanks!


	7. Mind Over Mood Swings

AN: Ok, so you're all going to shoot me, I know. I've become a very unreliable person, but I'm trying here. With work and school and church…it's hard to keep up! But I'm trying!

* * *

Ch. 7 - Mind Over Mood Swings

"Relena!" Hilde shrieked, watching helplessly as her eyes rolled back in her head and Relena's limp body slipped out of her chair.

Cries of "Look!" and "What's wrong with that woman?" and "Isn't that Relena Peacecraft?" echoed through the crowd, all glaring at both Relena, and now Hilde, who hovered over her.

Then other voices mixed in, more familiar voices, the man who brought the drink, their waiter, Hilde, and….Heero? – _Why would Heero be…here?_ - She tried to open her eyes but as soon as they opened the shut back again. She was exhausted and even the floor felt comfortable at this moment.

"Relena, Relena!" She jolted, sitting straight up and hitting her head against the table.

"Relena." She felt a man's arms around her and was startled at first, but then she realized it was Heero. Was he actually hugging her? Public displays of affection had never been Heero's thing he have meant what he'd said the other night? – _Does he love me? Does he want things to change? To be better? _– She felt herself burry her head in his chest.

"This is too much. You're not ready for all of this, yet." Heero scooped her up in his arms and tried to give enough glares to quiet the situation as he walked out the door with her, with Hilde trailing behind.

"What happened to you in there? What did the note say?" Hilde started bubbling out every question that popped into her mind.

"Note? What note?" Heero stopped dead in his tracks just outside the door of the restaurant.

"The one attached to that free drink she got."

Heero opened the door of the limo and laid Relena carefully down inside, then began to instruct the driver. "Watch her closely while I'm gone. I'll be back in just a minute." He then shut the door and turned to Hilde. "Now you show me exactly where that cup is."

"It was just on the table…" She began to lead him back inside, wondering what could possibly be so special about this cup. Sure, there had been a note, but that only might have contributed to Relena's fainting spell. She had been very spacey ever since Hilde picked her up. "See right…where'd it go?"

The table was spotless, cleaned magically in the instant they'd left. There were no rings from the glasses. The menus had been collected; the tablecloth straightened after Relena's fall, and this mysterious drink with the note had vanished.

"Did she drink any of it?" Heero barked, looking more angered than worried at the prospect. – _She knows better…but then again, she hasn't been thinking much lately…_ -

"She didn't have time to. She just read the note and boom, hello floor."

- _Good, at least this rules out poisoning_. - "Go take care of Relena until I can get there. I have a few things to…take care of."

"All righty!" Hilde strolled back to the limo, ignoring the stares of those who had witnessed the incident. – _What has gotten into you, Relena?_ – There was a lot more of the story that Hilde didn't know. Relena was hiding something.

-----------------------

She stared blankly at the white, white ceiling. How could something that never got dusted stay so white? Surely no one stood on the bed or on a chair to dust the ceilings…maybe it was gravity that kept them so white. She supposed it didn't really matter, but it was an interesting thought. It kept her mind off the obvious…Kevin had followed her here.

Should she tell Heero? Would it anger him? Or would it help him to help her? If she told him this…should she tell him everything? Should she tell him about Duo? Did Duo even matter? Did Duo mean something…? Perhaps she should stick to wondering about the ceilings…it was much less tiring.

"Mrs. Yuy," a soft female voice called out behind a barely cracked door, "Your brother is here to see you."

- _Just what I need_ - Relena sighed, but put on that smile. "Thank you, Patricia."

"Relena," Milliardo's voice was gruff, as if he were restraining himself from killing someone, yet soft, a put-on for his baby sister's well-being.

"Hello, Milliardo." She sat up in the bed, allowing the sheet to drop into her lap. She still had on her dark green business suit, not bothering to remove it after returning home, and her shoes lay on the floor beside the bed. However, since her feet were covered, she considered herself appropriately dressed for company, even if she were in bed.

"I heard about a little…incident today." He gritted his teeth and tried his best to smile at her, but she could see the fire burning in his eyes. He was out for blood.

"Oh, that. It was nothing, brother. I am sorry to make more bad appearances. Truly, I am, but you must understand that all of this catch-up work has been very taxing. I simply need take no more vacations. Else wise, I might come down with something serious!" She laughed and smiled her delicate, sweet smile. Relena had learned long ago if you could out-smile someone you would make it a lot farther in outwitting them. She also knew her brother was only here for one reason. – _well, maybe two_ – Maybe a little for her safety and health, but mostly, to prove he had been right about Heero.

"Relena…let's be serious. You know you can trust me." He laid a hand on hers.

"I do trust you, and if there were something to trust you with, here, I would. But trust me, Milliardo, when I say there is nothing going on except a little over-exertion."

The thought of 'over-exertion' brought thoughts that were in no way pertaining to work into Milliardo's mind, and he blushed and swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

"You know full well what I mean! Not that it would be any of your…if we…oh, forget it! I don't make references to your and Noin's love life when you say something a little, well, possibly, off color. Not that my remark was in that way at all, I just meant it strictly for what I meant it, business, work, and that's all!" Relena's face was flushed. Her hands were twisting in her lap. Her eyes stared down at them and then back up at her brother in flashing pulsations, back and forth and back and forth, even after she had ceased to speak.

"Relena, calm down. You've worked yourself into a tizzy." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and shot him a glare as piercing as broken glass. "I have not worked myself into anything. I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me to my own dealings and not try to interrogate me about my husband. He is my husband, and if I intend for it to be that way, it will. If I do not, it will not. Understood?"

"I didn't even. . ."

"Enough!" She picked up the phone at her bedside table, "Christopher, would you kindly escort my brother to his car. He should be at the stairs any moment now." She continued to glare until Milliardo finally attempted his exit.

"I'm sorry. . . I love you, Relena." He frowned lightly as he gently closed the door. – _What has gotten into that girl?_ –

* * *

AN: OK, everyone, I know you hate me, but I LOVE YOU! I'm sorry this is short, but it seemed like such a good place to stop, and I should be out with a chapter 8 before too long. Let's shoot for next weekend? Then it may be two weeks, but I'm trying to get back on a schedule (I make no promises, only aspirations)!

Special Thanks:

TheEvilAshleyness – ok, sorry to confuse. To answer your question, yes and no. I couldn't ruin HYxRP so I promise there will be some DMxHS, eventually. Thanks for the review!

LucreziaNoin86 – Thanks! I'm keeping them…as fast as I can…

Hououza – Yeah, poor Rel is having a time, but no worries. However, I have got a little more to put the poor girlie through.

crystal-gundam – Thank you, darling. To answer your question, eventually.


	8. Meltdown

AN: Ok, who likes the fluff? Do you like the fluff? Cause I like the fluff! I promised, and here you go, and…what…what? I'm like…early? Wow? Is that in my vocabulary? Enjoy!

Oh wait, whoops! I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer on in forever. Well, here it goes.

Disclaimer: OK, sorry, I don't own Gundam Wing. And I haven't at any point in this story and won't at any point in this story. In short, please don't sue me!

* * *

Ch. 8 - Meltdown

When Heero finally made at home at exactly twenty-one hundred hours and twenty seven minutes aka 9:27 p.m., he found Relena sleeping not so peacefully in their bed. 'Their' still seemed like such a strange word, but he was getting a little more used to it every day.

He walked quietly over to the bedside, looking down at his beautiful, sleeping angel, but his daydream was cut short by the details of the moment. Usually when Heero looked down at Relena at night she would be wearing some sort of silky, flowy nightgown in some hideously pastel color that only could be made attractive by the fact that Relena was wearing it. Still, it made her halo of goodness look even more intoxicating. However, tonight she was still dressed in that same hunter green business suit complete with a crème undershirt frothing over at the top with lace and her stockings. – _That has to be uncomfortable._ –

Heero didn't realize how long he had been staring at her until it actually woke his sleeping princess. "Heero?" She questioned, brows furrowing together, then apart, as if trying to brush the sleep away so she could open her soul-grasping blue eyes.

"Why are you still in your clothes?" He asked, his words coming out a little harsher than he had intended. – _You sound like you're scolding her! _- He inwardly cursed himself.

"I just never took them off, I suppose," she yawned back, taking no outward offence to his tone. Her eyes were only half open, and she looked as though she were in a trance between the states of asleep and awake.

"Here, let me help you." He moved toward her, but she turned her back to him.

"Heero, I really don't feel like it tonight."

"I didn't mean…" He laid a hand on her arm, but she shrugged him off.

"I don't need your help. I can get by just fine on my own."

"At least take your hair down. It can't be comfortable." He pulled a pin from her bun, and she winced. "I…I didn't mean…"

She sat straight up and stared him in the face. "You don't ever mean to hurt me, do you?" She snatched the pin from his hands and clutched it to her. "I told you once before to leave me alone. I have a full day ahead of me, and a thousands meetings to reschedule that I missed today. I think you've caused enough problems for my lifetime and yours."

"What do you want from me, Relena?" He no longer held any compassion in his voice. – _If she can't act like she cares if I'm dead or alive, why should I try? _–

"I want you to go to some other room and let me get some sleep."

"Why don't I just move out?" He yelled, anger now flaming up.

"Why don't you?" She retorted.

"I will. Let me get my things!"

"Here!" She bounded out of bed. "Let me help you!"

They both snatched at a drawer and flung it onto the floor. He started gathering shirts, pants, and the like with one hand and stuffed them in the crook of the other arm. Relena, meanwhile, was throwing more paraphernalia, aiming straight for his head.

"Why did you marry me?" He fumed, trying to stuff and catch at the same time.

"I don't know. I thought I loved you. Why did you marry me? You don't love me, do you Heero? I'm just some sort of mission or game or something! I never understood you. I loved that! That's it…I loved the mystery of you! I guess that was it. I was in love with your mysterious side. Not you."

"And all this time I thought it was my charming personality."

"You didn't answer me, Heero. Why did you marry me?"

He froze and looked up at her. "Because…because…"

"Oh don't even try to bring up the nerve to lie to me. I know you don't love me. You never have, and you never will."

He stood up and dumped all of the contents in his arms onto the floor. "Relena, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I do know one thing. I love you. Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU!" He grabbed her by the waist and held on for dear life. "Please don't let some creep sending you a drink or a couple of sleepless nights end a marriage that just got started. More than that, don't let my cowardice end it. I can't loose you, because I love you."

"Heero…I…"

He placed his fingers to her lips. "You don't have to say anything. Not a word. Just don't…please don't make me go. I was mad. You were mad. We'll get angry. We'll fight. That's a part of life, but…I don't want it to end."

"I love you forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck so swiftly and smoothly and pulled his lips down to hers. She felt that tingle rise up inside of her again and fill her with warmth. Her lips slid past his, trailing up his cheek to his ear. Softly she whispered, "I will never leave you, I promise. Just as long as you'll never leave me."

She felt him smile against her as he whispered back, "I promise."

------------------

The alarm clock blared its hideous hum for the fourth time, and Relena finally drug herself enough from her slumber to knock it off the table, unplugging it. She had never been a late sleeper. She had always had something she had to be doing. Not that she didn't this morning, but the warm body with his arms still wrapped around her own was so tempting.

"We have to get up," she groaned, trying to wiggle out of Heero's grasp, but he held onto her tightly and kissed her gently. "You're not making this easy."

He smiled a devious grin that almost looked a little too pleasant for the face of the grim Heero Yuy. "I never make anything easy."

"You certainly don't, and I love you for it." She gave him a quick peck. "But we both have work to do." She kissed his hand and moved it from her middle to his side.

"My only work is watching you, and that what I'm doing right now." He snaked his arm back around her before she had the chance to truly sit up.

"Heero…really…" Her eyes held some of their sparkle again. She looked better, to say the least. – _Maybe a little love is just what the doctor ordered._ –

"Really what? Really you have to work? Really you need to do this? Really you need to do that?" He teased her, laughing a little.

"Heero!" She taunted back, biting her lip.

"Really you need to stay here. Really I need you in my arms. Really I don't think I could stand to see you get up out of this bed and walk away." He captured her lips once more, pressing himself up against her, taunting her, daring her to even try to get up.

"We have a life." She could barely get the words out for laughing.

"My life is you, now."

Relena stopped, all expression flooded from her face. Did she really just hear those words? Did Heero Yuy the unexpressive, unfeeling, emotionless shell of a man, say – _I am his life?_ – "We couldn't be missed for another…hour and a half. It's only six."

"Here we go, now we're getting somewhere." – _Give me an hour and a half and you won't be able to leave…_ -

- _If I give him an hour and a half, I'll never leave…oh well…_ -

'Bam bam bam!' echoed through the wood of their bedroom door, 'Bam! Bam bam bam!'

"What on earth?" Heero growled, his eye cutting towards the door.

"Relena! Relena come out now!" Relena would recognize her brother's voice anywhere, but what was he doing here…so early?

"Milliardo, I'll be out in just a moment."

"No, I mean now!" He boomed back.

"Stay here," Heero snarled. "I'll take care of him." He plopped out of bed and swooped up a pair of the many pants still lying on the floor from the night before.

"Heero…please…I don't know what he wants, but…" She scurried over to her pink silk robe lying on the edge of a chair and quickly tightened it around her. Relena gently took Heero by the arm and tried to calm at least a few of his nerves.

Heero cracked the door open, coming nose to nose with an enraged Milliardo. "Yuy…where's my sister?"

"Not two feet behind me, clinging tightly to my arm so I don't kill you right now for waking us up."

"She should have been up fifteen minutes ago."

"I really think you have no real interest in her well being for someone who seems so concerned with her."

"Of course I do!"

"I think all you care about is her playing pretty politics and keeping up her perfect little appearance. You can't be in the limelight anymore, so you just push her in it for you."

Milliardo's hand started to quiver, wishing so badly to strike his opponent. "I NEVER heard such malarkey in my whole life!"

Relena squeezed Heero's arm tightly, and he changed the subject. "What do you want? Surely this wasn't just a wake up call."

"I want to know what in the heck she was doing at Kevin's yesterday. All your 'men' informed me of was that she felt ill, and a FEW people saw. I didn't know— "

"That's none of your business. I all ready have it under control." He moved to shut the door, but Milliardo caught it and slung it open, nearly hitting Heero in the process.

"It became the whole world's business when her name was in yet another tabloid this morning." Milliardo held it up for Heero to see.

Heero snatched it from his hand and read the caption aloud. " 'Press Princess Strikes Again, Terrorizing Grand Opening With Fainting Stunt.' What kind of crap are they trying to pull!"

"Did she?" Milliardo yelled.

"Did she what?" Heero threw the paper on the ground with all his might.

"Did she faint? Cause a scene?" Milliardo's tone stayed just as loud and boisterous.

Relena gently bent down and picked up the crumpled tabloid. "The newly wed Mrs. Relena Peacecraft Yuy appeared yesterday at the grand opening of a new hot spot by the name of "Kevin's." Mrs. Yuy was reported to have been given a complimentary drink by the owner, as all guests were at the grand opening and fainted. It caused such a ruckus that many of the patrons left, and commented they would not be returning to the restaurant. Restaurant owner and manager Kevin Beaumont had this to say about the incident. 'Personally I could never even imagine what got into the poor girl. I had thought she would enjoy it, since I had personally invited her. She and I are good friends and the thought of her trying to sabotage my business before it even got on its feet came as such a shock to me, but I guess it's true what they say: friends are only friends unless they're enemies. I wouldn't really consider Mrs. Relena either any longer. Married life must really change someone.' " Relena sank to her knees. – _My career is officially done for._ –

* * *

An: Ok, so what do you think now that I've got it back rolling a little bit? Good? Bad? Let me know! Thanks!

Special Thanks to….

TheEvilAshleyness – Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Hououza – Well, pleased with the results so far? Or just vexed at another terrible turning point? I'm just happy to know you're happy with the story. Always cheers me up to know my readers enjoy!


	9. Appreciation

An:Happy 4th Everyone!I just wanted to say a very very special thanks to Hououza. I went back and checked because I thought it was the 5th or 6th chapter that you came in on in Too Wrong or Too Right, and it was the 6th. Wow, you've stuck with me and my stories a long time. That really makes me feel special when I know that someone is that interested (especially after I took two six month breaks…sorry…). Anyone else who's been reading along, thanks so much, too. It's you guys that keeps me writing. Anyway, enough blabbing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…still…

* * *

Ch. 9 - Appreciation

"Relena….Relena!" Heero caught her just before she hit the ground, while Milliardo stared at the papers fluttering to the ground around his fainted sister. None of this seemed fair to him. His sister had always done her best to do everything she could to help everyone else. All she'd ever really asked for was Heero Yuy, which he couldn't understand; but it WAS her choice. Now, she finally had the one thing she had wanted, and it seemed she could no longer help anyone, including herself. – _Maybe it is all Yuy's fault._ –

"Don't just stand there, get her some water or something!" Heero growled back at Milliardo who was still dazing off in the doorway.

"Sorry." He came to and rushed down the hallway.

"Heero?" Relena squeaked, fighting to open her eyes.

"Shh…" He put his finger to her lips. "You're not going in to work today."

"I have to…didn't you hear the tabloid? People are going to talk worse than ever!"

"People always talk, you just have to learn not to listen to them."

"But Heero…"

"Shh…" He quieted her again, and this time she did not protest.

Relena felt both physically and emotionally drained. Her life had become a roller coaster. She loved every moment with Heero, but ever since he had been back in her life, life had almost not been worth living. She wanted to just give up and die, so the world could go on without her. – _Surely there is someone better than me to do my job, now. No one will ever trust me again…_ -

"Relena, I need you to talk to me," Heero looked straight in her eyes. "Who is Kevin Beaumont?"

Relena looked away, blushing. – _It had to come out…_ -

"Is he an old boyfriend, or what? Whatever it is, I need to know."

She took a deep breath and began. "Remember in Aruba when you told me we were going to get an annulment? All I could think about was, 'Heero thinks I am so helpless, so predictable. Well, I'll show him who I am. I'll go get drunk, very very drunk.' So I went to the cleanest looking bar I could find called La Luna. It was early, so there was only one bar tender working. His name was Kevin Beaumont."

"He said you were friends!"

"Heero, let me finish… So I reluctantly drank beer after beer and eventually loosened up enough to tell me sob story about us. I have no idea how much I told him or even what I told him. I just remember talking…a lot." She swallowed, hard, trying to block out the little portions she remembered as soon as they slipped from her mouth.

"And then Duo came and got you?"

"No…" She shook her head and tried to block Duo from the story, from her mind. "I think maybe somebody came and got us, Kevin and I, or I left with Kevin, or something. We went to…Cocomo Bay, at least Hilde told me that's where Duo found me. It was….I don't remember much about it except sitting on a couch, a blue couch, laughing, when Duo came in…"

"So you don't remember anything you did?"

- _Oh, Heero, should I tell you?_ – "Not with Kevin…"

"What does that mean?"

"Duo…Duo…"

"Someone call for me?" Duo's head suddenly appeared around the doorway, smiling with his usual Cheshire grin. "How you feelin' princess?"

"Duo, get out of here, Relena and I are talking."

"Soh-ree!" He handed her a cup of water. "Your dear big bro sent me upstairs with this. He's down there giving Hilde a full investigation. I don't know what he thinks she knows!"

"What part of leave don't you get?" Heero snarled.

"Geez, buddy!" Duo winked at Heero and leaned down to hug Relena. "Whatever you remember about us that night…don't tell him. He'll kill us both." He whispered extremely quickly and smiled back at Heero. "See ya! Hope you're back in tip-top shape in no time, princess!"

'Thanks, Duo." Relena smiled pleasantly, fakely. – _I won't…I can't tell him._ –

"What did that moron say to you?"

"Get well soon."

Heero grunted. "And that night at Cocomo whatever. What about him then?"

"He saved me, thankfully, before Kevin had a chance to make any plays on me. I think. I don't remember most of the night, but I think I would have known if anything had happened."

- _I pray that's all. If he laid one hand on you…_ -

"Heero…please, please don't be angry with me. I never knew this…this would all come back. I was just so upset. I just love you too much to loose you." She buried her head in his chest, trying so hard not to cry. – _Save what little energy you have, Relena._ –

"How touching," Milli grimaced, handing Relena her cup of water.

"Finished with the interrogation, sergeant?" Heero retorted.

"Oh, the bumbling buffoon told you what I was doing with his significant other, did he?" Heero thought he saw Milliardo actually smile.

"And was she of any help to you?"

- _You'll never know, will you?_ – "I suppose."

"And what if I told you I had all ready talked to her, and I know Hilde knows nothing."

"It would change nothing."

"However, she was at Kevin's."

"I all ready knew-"

"That she took Relena TO Kevin's."

"Are you proposing Hilde has some sort of insider information, Yuy?" Milliardo didn't like the way this was going. Heero was being far too helpful and not allowing Milliardo to bask in the glory of all the information he had learned from Hilde. Plus, - _Why didn't I think of that?_ –

"I'm only suggesting the idea that if Hilde and Duo could sneak around behind mine, yours, and Relena's backs to somehow fuse Relena and I into a relationship, then they have to be a little craftier than we give them credit for."

"Hilde would never…" Relena began, but stopped. – _I used to think she'd never lie to me…hurt me…go behind my back, but…she did._ –

"You can never rule out anything entirely." Milliardo reminded her.

"Duo has been acting a little funnier than usual since we returned from Aruba." Heero pointed out.

"I'll put Maxwell on a few low-priority jobs that are close by to monitor him. I'll keep him tapped and make sure there's nothing outwardly stranger than normal Maxwell."

"Relena, will you help us in keeping up with Hilde?" Heero put his arm around her and squeezed her reassuringly.

"As best I can…"

Milliardo nodded. "Good, then we should get our answers as to weather those two pests are for us, against us, or just positively useless."

"Thank you for coming, Milliardo. Hopefully we can soon put this all to rest." Relena put back on her diplomatic face and tone, then hugged her brother.

"Of course, my dear, anything to protect your safety." And while they were in their embrace, he mouthed to Heero, "Yuy, screw with me and you die."

Heero saluted him in a mocking way, and Milliardo turned to leave.

"So will you agree to go back to bed and rest today?"

"I have meetings…"

Milliardo's voice echoed from down the hall, "I expect her ready in fifteen minutes!"

Heero stomped out the door. "What on earth for!"

Milliardo turned around, sighing. "She is not to be lolly-gagging around with you. She is very, very busy."

Heero came traipsing towards him. "She is obviously not herself. She fainted just this morning, and yesterday. She tried to throw me out last night-"

"Pity she didn't…"

"Shut up! She's barely gotten any work done at work. She's obviously barely gotten any sleep by the looks of those black smudges under her eyes. She of course covers it all up with makeup for the sake of the public, but her health is failing."

"That was what her vacation was supposed to cure."

Heero's blood went cold. – _I deserved that…_ -

"However, along came you."

"I…I love her."

"Oh do you now? I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth! Since I wasn't invited to the wedding, I didn't get to see you say it at the altar, and I thought once you drug her there so you could get it on with my sister you'd never say it again. I'm shocked."

"How dare you degrade me to that level! I would never think of Relena as some sort of sex toy! She's a beautiful, intelligent, vibrant young woman who…who I love!"

"You still can hardly get it out of your mouth."

"It takes some getting used to, admitting you have emotions. I was trained never to have them, and if you did, forget them, suppress them, and certainly never speak them."

"Yuy, I have to give you a little credit. You've come a long way."

"Now I'm the one who's surprised."

"Well, don't get used to compliments. They've few and far between for you."

"Yes sir." They both parted and went their separate ways.

"Oh and Yuy?"

Heero turned back.

"Tell Relena she'd got the day off…"

* * *

An: So? You like? Anybody reading anymore? Anybody care? I sure hope so! Cause I'm not writing this stuff for myself!

Special Thanks:

Hououza – Thanks again for keepin' me going! I'm really anxious to know if I'm playing out to your theories or not.

TheEvilAshleyness – Thanks for sticking with my story! It means a lot! And yes, Kevin is a jerk.


	10. Why Don't You Worry?

An: Wow! I got lotses reviews this time! Thanks, guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, never did never will…

* * *

Ch. 10 – Why Don't You Worry?

"I can't have the day off, Heero, I just can't." Relena screamed, shuffling through her clothes trying to find something professional, conservative, and just perfect for the day.

"My hour and a half isn't up yet!" Heero grabbed her wrist and smiled.

She sighed and smiled a little. She looked tired, defeated. "That was before Milliardo…"

"Your very own brother said you could have the day off. He's arranging everything."

"I missed yesterday, I missed an entire week two weeks ago, I can't miss today! I can't! I can't! I can't!"

"You can, and you're going to…" Heero scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. "You're not moving from RIGHT HERE."

"Heero…"

"Right…here…"

"What if I get hungry?" She grinned.

"I'll bring you something."

"What if someone comes?"

"I'll chase them away."

"Heero!"

"You need to rest and relax and get whatever is bothering you out of your system, and let us handle everything else."

"But what if-"

Heero put his hand over her mouth. "No more 'what ifs.' Be quiet, close your eyes, and rest."

"All right," she finally agreed and laid her head down on her pale blue pillow.

Heero pulled the covers over her and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

--------------------------

"Mrs. Yuy, your brother is here to see you," the receptionist buzzed back to her office.

"Thank you, let him in." Relena now seemed to be getting back on her feet. Her office hours had been shortened, and she seemed to adjust well to the new schedule over the past week. It suited her much better. A little more time at home, with Heero. Everything seemed to be falling back into place. – _But why do I keep feeling like this?_ –

"How are you today?" Milliardo smiled, taking a seat. – _She still looks tired…_ -

"I'm perfect. Thank you for all you've done."

"Oh, I've hardly done anything for you."

"Nonsense, Milli! You've been working so hard to get my image back…"

- _Does she have tears in her eyes?_ -

"…that I ruined…"

"Relena, just stop. You didn't do anything."

"Yes, yes, I did! I did everything! I messed up my entire life. I disappointed you. I disappointed the public. I disappointed myself!"

"Relena, don't do this. You're working yourself up again."

"I know. I know I am! And I hate it!" A teardrop spilled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Don't be sorry. There's no reason to be sorry. It's over, my dear." Milliardo came around the desk and hugged his little sister as hard as he could.

_- Oww.._ – "Thanks, Milli. I'm being silly, again."

"You're not silly, you just….still look tired…"

"I am a little, and I have this headache-" She stopped herself. "You don't need to know my problems. I'm fine. I'll be just fine." – _I hope…_ -

"Maybe you should see a doctor. I mean, this has been going on for some time now.."

"It's just stress, I believe. However, I have an appointment." She smoothed out her dress. "Don't you dare worry about me, Milliardo. I mean it."

"How can I not worry about my baby sister?"

"Truly, I know I'm fine. Except this proposal I have due tomorrow." She smiled.

"All right, fine then. I'll leave you to your work. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you. I'll walk you out."

"Not necessary."

"Yes necessary." She linked arms with her brother, and together they walked out of her office. Heero shot her a sideward glance as the two strolled out, but she ignored him and made sure Milliardo made it safely back to the elevator. Then, after a wave and the closing of the elevator doors, Relena made her way back to her solitude and stack of papers.

"You don't have any doctors appointment written down in the schedule book." Heero commented as she walked past him.

'That's because I'm going on my lunch break tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, clutching her arm, so she'd stop and talk to him.

"I didn't find any need to alarm you."

"You didn't think I'd know?"

"You didn't know till now." She snatched her arm from him and closed the door behind her.

_- What has gotten into you, Relena?_ –

* * *

An: So…? Sorry, it was short, I know, but I hated the make another time break.

Special Thanks:

**Clarobell** – thanks!

**Crystal-gundam** – Yes, poor dear, they are, but don't worry too much for her. And thanks, I didn't even notice I gave her two cups of water. I swear, I need a beta.

**Hououza** – I have a feeling your hunches will lead you the right way. You seem very bright. Thanks for everything, darling.

**BadScorpio **– Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far.

**Rinny Leonheart** – Well, I'm glad you like it so far. If you want the backstory, read Too Wrong or Too Right? This is the sequel to it.


	11. Surprise, Surprise

An: I'm doing good, aren't I? I'm just a role this week! At this rate I'll be finished with the story in another couple weeks. No, I don't want that! I won't be able to write next week, anyway. So I'm catching up for time lost and time that will be lost. So enjoy while you can!

Warning: A little tiny bit limey.

Disclaimer – I own nothing…

* * *

Ch. 11 – Surprise, Surprise!

"I don't feel like I even know you today." Heero sat on their bed watching Relena pace back and forth in their room.

"You just don't know everything that's going on."

"Are we in some sort of love/hate relationship?"

"We used to be. Did it change while I was unconscious?" She shot back.

"One minute you're melting into my arms, and the next you won't even tell me, your captain of security, when you have a doctor's appointment? And then slam the door in my face when I ask you about it?"

"I did not SLAM the door, and I was very, very busy."

"Too busy for me, but not too busy for your brother."

"Heero!" She stopped and stared him in the face. "I am under a lot of pressure right now, so whatever you want just say it. Don't play false sympathy or good cop bad cop or anything. Just tell me what you want and leave me alone."

"I just want to know what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong!" – _At least I'm not sure I know what's wrong…and I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing…and…_ -

"Fine." Heero moved away, pushing past her to get out the door.

"Heero…" She sniffed, eyes closed, tears lacing her lashes.

"Yes?"

She turned and faced him. "Can you just hold me?"

He moved back to her and wrapped him arms around her, holding her close, breathing her in. – _You smell like strawberries.. _–

"Oww.." She squeaked.

"What?" He jumped, letting go.

"Nothing." She put her hand on her chest and turned away. "They're just a little tender for some reason."

Heero put his hand on her shoulders and began to massage her gently. "Maybe I can work out all the kinks, then."

"Mmm…" She sighed, closing her eyes and rolling her head back to brush against him.

He leaned over and captured her lips and allowed his fingers to trail down her arms and slide to her hips, then inward toward the three small buttons which held her skirt on her body.

She arched her back, taking in a deep breath, and he pulled her closer. His fingers worked nimbly, now used to the ornate buttons on Relena's clothing. With its latches freed, her brown plaid skirt fell to her ankles.

She gasped as if she were actually surprised and turned around, wide eyed. "Heero Yuy, you are a very naughty boy." She pretended to slap him, but her slap turned to a loving cupping of his face.

Heero couldn't help but stare. Before him stood the love of his life in nothing more than a crème blouse which seemed to be fitting her extremely well tonight and crème lace panties which had garters attaching to her hosiery. She was breathtaking.

"Hey," She giggled, "don't you know it's impolite to stare?"

"Oh, is it?" He placed his hands on her back and traced his fingers down until they rested on her perfectly proportioned bottom. "But how could I stand not to stare at something as beautiful as you?"

"I love you." She kissed him, trying to convey it in more than words.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her dainty legs around him. Heero carried her over to their bed and gently laid her down. "And I love you, too."

-----------------

Relena fidgeted, trying to keep her bottom warm against the will of the metal table. – _Why do they insist you wear paper gowns? What purpose does it really serve? _–

"Well, Mrs. Yuy, what exactly seems to be the problem?" The doctor looked so kind and trusting with her deep brown eyes and easy-going smile. It made Relena relax a little.

"I've been very tired lately, getting headaches, my breasts are a little tender…"

"Mrs. Yuy, when was the last time you had your period?"

The thought hadn't crossed Relena's mind. – _I was due for it over a week ago…_-

"You're not suggesting…"

"I would suppose you and your husband haven't been trying to start a family, hmm?"

"No…no, no. We…we haven't been married a month!"

"Well, I'd just like to take a urine sample. If it comes back positive, we've got our answer, if it comes back negative, we'll run some blood work." The woman smiled and patted Relena on the shoulder.

"It's going to be all right, sweetie, whatever happens. There are alternatives…"

"Like what? Abortion? How dare you even suggest that!" Relena then realized what she'd said and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I just…to kill something so innocent…"

"Some mothers feel just the way you do. Sadly, a lot of them don't decide they feel that way until after they have an abortion. Most of them learn to cope, but a few of them suffer life-long physical and emotional damage from it."

"I could never bear the though of killing mine and Heero's child. Though this isn't an…opportune time, every child is a miracle."

"Well, I'll go get you set up." She stood and walked gingerly out the door. "And feel free to put your clothes back on." Relena eagerly complied.

_- Pregnant, a baby…my what will Heero think of this? Am I ready to be a mother? Is Heero ready to be a father? He's just barely gotten used to being a husband, and I a wife. Now, a baby. _–

A nurse came back in the room and handed her a cup. "Go a little, catch the middle, don't overflow."

"Thank you." Relena's thoughts swirled over and over until she thought she might be sick, but before she knew it, she was back in her room patiently waiting for what her future held.

"Mrs. Yuy." The doctor came in once more, flipping through papers, with that same tranquil smile.

"Yes?" Relena held her breath. – _Yes? Yes?_ –

"Congratulations, Mrs. Yuy, we'll schedule you an appointment with the OBGYN to start monitoring your pregnancy."

And with that, Relena fainted.

* * *

An: So? I know one of you guessed it. How many more out there? Hope you like the not-so-twisty twist.

Special Thanks (wow I have lots of u this time!)

gundamgirl818 – Well, are you happy so far? I sure hope so! I'll update as quickly as I can (but I'll probably only get one more in before I have to leave on my trip). Thanks for reviewing.

Anna – I'm so glad! I always love to see readers who are just attracted to my stories. Thanks!

Sushi-chan1363 – I made your list? Great! I'm excited! I'm so glad you're liking my stories. There's more to come, promise! Thanks for your review.

Rinny Leonheart – I'll have to read that fic when I get some time! I hope you enjoy the prequel too. Thanks for everything!

kay jolyn – You're very observant. I didn't know how many people would pick up on my not so subtle hints. I hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Daddy Dearest

An: Well glad you're all happy. And, yes, so I won't keep you waiting, Heero find out in this chapter. Love you all, thanks for the reviews! BTW this will be my last chapter until probably the 18th or 19th. I'll be on a trip to a Christian camp next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…

* * *

Ch. 12 – Daddy Dearest

Relena stared out the window, watching each tree, light post, anything to get her mind off the inevitable, telling Heero. – _"Mrs. Yuy you're pregnant." Pregnant…pregnant…_ - The word just echoed in her mind over and over like as if she had been diagnosed with some disease, but her heart still jumped at the thought of it. "But how in the world am I going to say it?"

She needed some grand scheme or…or…something! Just something to show Heero this was going to be all right. This was going to be wonderful. – _He's going to kill me and it both…_ -

"Mrs. Relena, we should be arriving at your office in approximately thirty seconds." Her driver buzzed back to her.

"Thank you." She smiled to show it in her voice. – _Oh, the proposal. It's not finished! I have to have it on the senator's desk by five o'clock this afternoon._ – She glanced at her watch. _– And it's all ready one…_ -

Her door swung open as soon as the car had come to a stop, and Heero stood there looking at her, emotionless as ever. – _How can he look at me like that during the day, then look at me like he did last night?_ –

He offered his hand to her to help her out. "How was your appointment?"

"Fine." She smiled extremely fakely and swallowed. She tried not to, but somehow, her emotions just got the better of her. _– Not now. _–

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She started walking ahead of him, but he would quickly dart in front of her as soon as she got a little start.

"Something's wrong or you wouldn't act like this."

"No, Heero, there's nothing wrong." She swung the door open and hit him with it.

"Relena!" He yelled, and was quickly back on hot pursuit.

"I have a proposal to finish, Heero. I have enough on my mind. We'll talk when we get home."

"No, we'll talk now!" He swung her around to face him. She stared at him, lips pursed, brow furrowed, looking as beautiful as she ever had.

"We are going to talk tonight. I have work to do now."

"Fine, but we ARE going to talk tonight."

She scurried up the stairs and made it into her office before he could follow her in. She then locked the door and sunk down into her brown leather chair and laid her head on her desk. "Proposal." She mumbled and sighed.

Once she finally gathered her thoughts enough to lift her head off the desk, the rest of the day passed quickly. "Linda," she buzzed her receptionist.

"Yes, Mrs. Yuy?"

"Will you please come here and take this proposal to the Senator's office?"

"Of course!" She heard the box click off, and high heeled shoes clip toward her door; but even though she could hear the knob being turned, no one entered her room.

"Umm, Mrs. Yuy! Mrs. Yuy! Sorry to inconvenience, but the door appears to be locked!"

She had forgotten that in her attempt to delay Heero, she had locked it earlier.

"No need to bother her," she could hear muffled through the door, and with that, the door clicked open. "I have the key."

Linda scurried into the office and took the file folder full of papers out of Relena's hand, then scurried away, leaving Heero and Relena, alone, face to face.

Relena stood and turned away from him to collect her things.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?" His voice was gruff and almost uncaring. It stung Relena's heart, and she was afraid.

"We're not home yet." She averted, putting on her blazer and ducking past him.

"Relena." She stopped, purse clasped in her hands, eyes staring directly at the floor, shaking. "Please talk to me."

She turned around tears in her eyes, more scared than she could ever remember being. – _You never scared me when you put a gun to my head, but you terrify me with your words._ –

He walked toward her and put his arms around her. "Just tell me you're not dying, you're going to be ok!"

She laughed and tears spilled down her cheeks and landed on his crisp white shirt. "No, I'm not dying."

"Thank God," he swallowed hard, imaging what it would be like without her. _– I couldn't live… - _

"But what's wrong…" – _Or right…_ - "…is going to change our lives forever."

He cupped her face in his hands and stared with eyes almost as terrified as her own. "Tell me, please."

"Heero, I'm pregnant."

He let go, eyes wide, and took one step back, then two, another, and another, until he hit the wall. "Wh…what?" He could barely get the words out his voice was so choked.

"I…I didn't PLAN it this way. Heero, you have to know that I didn't! I…I never imagined, never thought…" It was all she could do to catch her breath.

They stood a moment, staring at each other in complete shock. Neither could bring themselves to say a word, both fearing the other would somehow take it exactly the wrong way in such a delicate situation.

"Relena." Heero finally broke the silence.

"Heero, I…" Tears welled back up in her eyes.

He came from his safety of the wall and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Shh…don't cry."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" He looked at her, hardly believing she'd say such.

"I know you don't want a child…not now…I…"

"How do you know what I want?" He squeezed her tight. "I love you, and I'll love our child just as much as I love you. Don't you ever fear that."

"So you're not…you're not…?" She sniffed, trying to choke down the sobs.

"The timing's a little different than I would have expected, but I couldn't be happier that's what it is." In the back of his mind he kept seeing that little girl from so long ago. _– My child will never live in that world…_ - "And I will protect you both with my life."

* * *

An: Huh? You like? I'm so excited about the reviews! Thanks everybody!

Special Thanks:

SVS – Thanks so much for the review. I couldn't wait either. That's what I love about writing, I get to control when, where, and what happens. Thanks again!

Keeroshu – Thanks for taking time out of your very busy schedule to read mine. I'll have to read yours soon. Soon as I get a little time on my hands!

Animegirlfan – Thanks, I'm flattered that you appreciate my work. Thanks for the review!

Linwe lossehelin – You're review tripped me out. Thanks!

Rinny Leonheart – I considered making him faint, but I thought it was a little too girly for Mr. Manyly Man. So I decided on the fluffier version. Thanks!

Two-BitGortez – Thanks, I will, promise.


	13. Morning Sickness

An: Oh, you just all think you're so smart! And yes, you got the ideas rolling around in my head…ideas I had since the first fic just in case you all picked too wrong, which of course I knew you wouldn't, but anyway. I'm so excited at the number of reviews! And Raizard333, I PROMISE next chapter Duo and Hilde come back in! PROMISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

* * *

Ch. 13 - Morning Sickness

When Relena awoke the next morning Heero had both his arms wrapped around her with his hands lying on her stomach. _– He's not going to let me out of his site until the baby's born, is he?_ – She laughed a little to herself.

She let her mind wander to what it would be like to have a little one in the house. True, she had always wanted children, but she had never actually pictured having them around before. Would it be a boy or a girl? Did it matter? _- It certainly doesn't matter to me. I wonder if Heero has a preference. He'd probably want a boy, but if it were a girl. My, she'd never be allowed out of the house!_ – Again she began to giggle, this time rousing her slumbering partner.

"Hmm?" He grumbled, trying to part the cloud of sleep surrounding him.

"It's only five thirty, you can go back to sleep." She whispered, closing her own eyes again.

"Is something wrong?" He sounded so worried for her. It almost made her laugh again.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just woke up so I was thinking a while, that's all."

"You need your rest. Go back to sleep."

"Yes sir," she joked, again breaking out into her quiet laughter.

Heero stayed awake until he heard her breathing slow, then he allowed himself to drift back into a very light sleep. _– I can't really sleep. If something should happen, I'd need to wake up as quickly as possible. What if she needed me?_ –

Six came too soon and Relena tapped the clock off and went about her normal morning routine: shower, brush teeth, hair, pick out clothes, put on clothes, breakfast, and dash to the office with Heero one step in front of her clearing the way. This monotonous life had come to actually be amusing to her. Heero now not only checked every nook and cranny for anything out of place, but now he also checked under the spider webs in them, just in case.

"Heero…really…all this isn't necessary."

"If you insist on walking to work this morning, I insist on double checking every possible mishap."

"What if I break a heel?"

"I didn't think of that!"

"Heero." She rubbed his back with the palm of her hand. "I'm fine, really."

"I know, I just…I want to be extra careful now."

"I know you do, but this isn't necessary. If it makes you feel better, I'll ride in the car. Just let me stop and get a magazine on the way." When Relena had been permitted to walk to work, she often stopped at a little news stand and purchased some business magazine, the paper, or occasionally something a little more girly about the latest fashions or some nonsense that didn't really concern her but was fun to read.

Heero permitted her and when they arrived, she began to survey her choices for the day. "You the lady on the cover!" The merchant chattered.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You, on cover, see?" The man held up a tabloid, to which Relena sighed, assuming it to be the same horrendous story. However, the date was of that day.

"I'd like to purchase that along with this." She handed him a business magazine, having lost her heart to look for something fun, then handed him the money. "Thank you."

"No thank you!"

She rushed back to the car to an impatient Heero, who had been watching her in dismay. "What took you so long?"

"Look." She shoved the paper in his face without even reading it herself.

"Relena Yuy's secret love affair?"

"What!"

"Yeah, that's what it says."

"Give me that!" She snatched it back. "Page three." She quickly flipped to a giant picture of her in Kevin Beaumont's arms, dancing dangerously close. "The new paparazzi princess was spotted at the home of Kevin Beaumont last Thursday evening. The two dined together, where she told him of her pregnancy." Her mouth fell open. "How do people find this stuff out?" Her eyes darted back to the paper. "The paternity of her child is not known, but it is apparent Mrs. Yuy has been having an affair with Mr. Beaumont for some time, perhaps as long as her oh-so-sudden marriage. Mr. Beaumont nor Mrs. Yuy have made any comment on the situation."

"Relena, you have to put this to rest somehow."

"How? You tell me how and I will!"

"You have to talk with Kevin."

"But Heero I-" Before she could finish, her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello? Oh, Milliardo, hi…"

"How are you feeling?" There was just something she didn't like about his tone of voice.

"I'm quite all right."

"Anything I need to know about?"

_-He must have read it…_- "I'll talk to you when I get to the office, ok?"

"Good, because I'm all ready here waiting on you. You're one minute late."

"I had to stop to pick up…I'll talk to you when I get there." Click.

"What did he want?" Heero stared blankly at her.

_-I swear if all of this stuff that the media has made up turns him back away, I'll kill them all. No, you can't Relena. You're a pacifist, remember-_ She sighed deeply.

"I'll take that as you're not going to tell me."

"No…no…I just…I'm sorry. We're going to talk when we get to my office. I have a feeling he's gotten the latest copy of Relena weekly."

"Hn."

The car slowly came to a stop, and Heero opened the door and got out. After taking a quick glance, he offered her his hand and helped her out of the car, but before she took one step toward her office, she froze.

Heero saw a man in a black business suit emerge in the doorway. He looked about 6'2 with dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He almost looked like a beach bum, but he was well-groomed. He was handsome, but not enough so to completely distract Relena as he seemed to be doing.

"Relena, darling, so nice to see you again." He smiled at her deviously and held a air much too thick of charm in his sweet-talker voice.

She was frozen in time, as if trapped by the fear or making any wrong move, and so she stood, feeling helplessly alone, even with her husband at her side.

"I just wanted to clear up a few things." He continued, motioning her to walk with him.

Almost instinctively, she followed command, but Heero grabbed her arm and shook his head. "I have to…" She protested, and he let her go, eyes boring into her as she left his side.

"Well, well, it looks as though you patched things up real nice with that husband of yours. I believe your exact words were 'If I never see Heero Yuy again it will be too soon.'"

"Well, I was drunk and angry. Besides, that is none of your business any longer. Why are you following me?"

"My dear, I'm not following you. Everything is just overly coincidental."

"Overly something perhaps, but not coincidental. You knew good and well who I was, so you tracked me down to my home. You established a business, made me think I was going crazy, then drove my name in the ground."

"No, my dear, from what I've heard, you did a good enough job of that without me."

"If it weren't for you spreading things about you and I that are completely not true, both of us know, I could have had my career back! I would have had my normal life back! No, you had to go and throw accusations up in my face, but not even face to face, in a tabloid!"

"Calm down, darling, I never sent anything to the tabloids."

"Regardless of weather you or someone you know or whoever did, if you would just leave this fictitious, sick relationship you've created in your mind and out of the tabloids, we'd both be better off."

"Is that what you really want? Me to not ever say another word about our relationship?"

"Yes, keep your ideas of some relationship that could have been to yourself, please."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you again."

"Please don't try to contact me." Relena walked as quickly as she could back to where Heero stood waiting.

Kevin Beaumont leaned his head over as if looking at something on the ground and whispered into the mike tucked under his collar, "mission accepted. Start phase two." He picked his head up and smiled at the figure bouncing away. "Well Relena, if you don't want you and I to have the relationship of the century, let's see how you like bachelor number two."

* * *

An: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry the next chappie won't be out for a week or more. I'm really really swamped right now. I don't really have time right this second to thank everyone individually, but if you review, I love you. Really. I really appreciate you all! 


	14. So Much For My Happy Ending

An: Well, I promised. A whole chapter of just Duo and Hilde! Know I love you Raizard.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or it's characters.

* * *

Ch. 14 – So Much For My Happy Ending

"Miss Schbeiker?" A deep and dreamy voice called out to Hilde, causing her to jump. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I would never wish to startle you."

"Wh…who are you?" She cocked a brow at this handsome man now standing in front of her. His eyes drew her in. They were such a magnificent green and one was partly hidden by a swoop of dull blonde hair which had fallen out of its neatly combed position.

"Me? Oh, my name is Jason Landings, I'm a journalist from Business Weekly."

She knitted her brows together. "Then how do you know who I am?"

"You're a good friend of Mrs. Peacecraft Yuy. You were the girl the day of her incident at Kevin's weren't you?" He smiled so brightly.

_-Why is he smiling like that?_- "Yes…yes…I am, and I was. Only, wouldn't you rather talk to Relena about that, instead of me?"

"No, we've received a statement from Mrs. Yuy's office, but no reply from her directly. We are now interested in the bystanders take on the situation. We have interviewed a few of the people who had been sitting at the tables surrounding the two of you. Now we're interested on the eye witness P.O.V. that not only sees the outside, but the inside of Mrs. Yuy's situation."

"I'm not sure I can help you." Hilde started to walk away, terrified she might say something to incriminate Relena further. – _She doesn't need my help. Every time I help…maybe it's really every time DUO helps…we screw her life up even more…_ -

"Wait, Miss. Please, at least allow me to take you to lunch!"

She turned around, confused by the whole situation. "Why?"

"At least I won't have wasted your time for nothing, then. Just allow me the honor of escorting a beautiful lady such as yourself out to dine with me."

"Well…I suppose there's nothing too wrong with that." She smiled and was instantly her bubbly self.

"Wonderful, where shall I pick you up?" He pulled out a pen and paper, so Hilde obliged by writing her address. "Tomorrow at noon. Be ready." He nodded and turned from her.

Hilde watched him walk away, considering everything that had just happened. "Please don't let me ruin Relena's life again…I should have just said no." Hilde finished her walk she had been taking, then walked rather gloomily back into her home.

"See a dead cat while you were gone?" Duo jabbed, laughing at her melancholy state.

"No!" She frowned at him in play.

"Aww, then what's the matter?" He played along with her game.

"Just this guy…"

Duo smiled brightly. "And would this guy happen to be devilishly good looking?"

"Well, actually, yes, but that's not part of the story."

"Oh…it's not?" He raised his eyebrows up and down twice, still grinning like an idiot.

Hilde plopped down on the couch next to him. "Yeah, he asked me questions about Relena, or wanted to. Then when I didn't answer, he asked me out to lunch."

"What?" Duo finally caught up to the situation that the man described was not himself.

"And I actually said yes. What was I thinking?"

"WHAT!"

"I know…it was stupid, baby." She poked her lower lip out and sighed. "You make him go away when he comes tomorrow, ok?"

"Wait, wait, hold up. Some guy asked you out to lunch? You ACCEPTED? And now you want me to tell him to go away?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, just getting my story right. Check."

Hilde rolled her eyes at him. "You hungry?"

"Nope. Not really."

"So in other words you ate dinner without me."

"Well…it wasn't really WITHOUT you, because you weren't here. So….well…"

"You ate dinner without me."

"Basically."

She smacked him upside his head and laughed.

"Oww!"

"Aww, poor baby." She kissed his head where her hand had just been. "All better?"

"Better than better." He turned his face to hers and pressed his lips to her own.

"Mm…I love it when you do that."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her over the sofa on top of him. "How about that?" He grinned.

"Even more." She sunk her lips back into his and nibbled at his lower lip. Hilde snaked her hands under Duo's shirt around to his back and pushed her body against his, kissing him ravishingly.

He jumped and pulled away from her, the memory of Relena flooded back into his mind. –_You have to forget that._-

"What's wrong?" She demanded, both concerned and angry.

"Nothing, I just can't."

"Well you could last week. What's wrong with today?"

"Nothing. I've just got some stuff I'm thinking about. I just can't right now. Ok?"

"Ok…fine…"

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Duo shifted, sitting up, knocking Hilde off of him.

"Fine." She stood up and walked over to the window.

"Yeah." He disappeared into the bathroom.

She took a look back over her shoulder, "Maybe I should go to lunch with that guy. That Jason whatever his name was sure is a lot kinder than you." A teardrop ran down her cheek. "And imagine, just a couple weeks ago I thought you were gonna marry me…I guess between the time Relena's had and me…happy endings don't come true anymore."

* * *

An: Anybody feel bad for Hilde? How about Duo? Ok, well thanks everybody. Special thanks to: moonlitesadness, heaven'sgirl, Raizard333, Two-BitGortez, Jellybean, Rinny Leonheart, and TheEvilAshleyness(aka SVS). 


	15. Mr Right

An: I know, that was evil, but there's method to my madness. You'll see. Oh, and btw, did you all get mad at me or did just no one read last chapter? I got two reviews! It was like mass influx of reviews come in last two chapters oh good! posts chapter 14 and gets 2 what happened? That's ok, I know Rinny and Raizard love me! (jk everbody)

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

* * *

Ch. 15 – Mr. Right

Hilde sat patiently on the sofa, hands folded neatly in her lap, much more proper than she had ever felt before. She looked down at her crème skirt. It had been a present from Relena last Christmas, when Hilde had told her she wanted to have a 'professional looking' outfit. It had come with a matching jacket, which Hilde decided to leave at home for today. She wore a deep brown button up shirt tucked gently into the skirt, which actually was worn at her waist for a change. It felt awkward to be in such an outfit. She really felt more like Relena than herself, but she figured if this man was some important somebody from some business magazine, she might as well look the part for one day of her life.

"Miss Schbeiker?" That handsome voice called out to her over the rapping on her door. Hilde jumped three feet off the ground and rushed to open it. "Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had stood me up."

"No. No. I wouldn't."

"Well, that's marvelous to know. I hope you like Italian." He hooked her arm in his. "Shall we?"

Hilde smiled brightly, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she took one last look back at her and Duo's home.

Jason took one step in front of her and opened the passenger side of a beautiful black Corvette. "Your carriage awaits."

"Thank you." She smiled, dipping down into it.

He quickly closed the door after her, scurried around to his own and hopped in. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah. Nice. Nice. Real nice!" –_Hilde, get a hold of yourself! You're here now, might as well enjoy yourself!_-

"So tell me a little about yourself." He looked over at her for a moment, grinning.

"Well there's not really much to tell…" _–Don't incriminate Relena, don't incriminated Relena, don't incriminate Relena-_

"Well, obviously you have to be someone to be friends with the all-powerful Relena Peacecraft Yuy, ex-queen of the world."

"I guess…well…I mean. We kind of know each other because of the war I guess you could say."

"So obviously Mrs. Yuy can't be a total pacifist, she met her best friend and husband from the effects of war."

"No, Relena's definitely a pacifist. I guess there can be good and bad to war. I'm just glad it's over now."

"So you're not anti or pro war?"

"I don't really guess so. I mean, I'm just…here. See the guy I live with he fought in the war, too. He was a Gundam pilot, like Heero. They were kinda like buddies, I guess. It's a long and complicated story. Anyway, since Heero and Duo are kinda close…well…it's just long, complicated, and boring."

He put his hand on top of hers and traced his thumb along its outer line. "No, I'm intrigued."

Hilde blushed. "Oh…it's nothing special. I'm just thankful to have someone like Relena. She's just great. I try to help her out sometimes, but I usually screw up."

"Like what?"

"Well, like that trip to Aruba, man, that was a screw up!" Hilde's eyes grew wider than she thought humanly possibly. _–What happened to 'don't incriminate Relena?' "_

"Oh, yes, I do believe I heard a few comments about that trip. Isn't that where she and Mr. Yuy wed?"

"Yeah. It was just supposed to be a quiet little vacation, but yeah. They'd been long overdue for a trip down lovebird lane."

"That's sweet. Obviously it couldn't have been too much of a 'screw up,' if the two married."

"No. It just wasn't Relena's fantasy white wedding. Great planning on my part, huh?" Hilde laughed, hoping he would just take that as what she meant and nothing more.

"Oh well. You can't blame yourself." He glanced at her once more. "So are you seeing wedding bells in your future?"

_-Well I thought I was…-_ "I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"That's too bad." He sighed. "But didn't you say you lived with some guy?"

"We've been friends a long time." – _Just let me forget Duo for the one hour I'm with you._-

"What did you say his name is? Like Two-oh or something?"

"Duo. Duo Maxwell."

"Oh! I remember the name now. My, he was a little famed back in those war days."

"Just a little." Hilde beamed for a moment, then realized it, and just went back to smiling. "Yeah, we're friends."

"It's good to have friends." The car came to a screeching halt. "Well, here we are."

"Great! I'm starved."

--------------------

"I can't believe how stupid I am…" Duo stared at the black velvet box which contained a tiny ring with a tiny gem. "I have wanted to give this to her for weeks, and then Relena, dangit, I can't get you out of my head." He slammed his fist against the desk. "Never in my life did I even see you in any light like that…but…kisses don't disappear from your mind overnight."

"Maxwell, what are you babbling about?" Heero growled, walking into his office.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing at the office? I thought you had like retired from here to be like full time princess body guard or something."

"I needed to run some information. There's been even more bad press on her."

"Aww, that's too bad. What this time?"

"They're saying our child isn't ours."

Duo nodded for a second, then his words sank in. "Wait, what?"

"It's that Kevin guy again, always spreading something!"

"No, no, the other part."

"What?"

"The 'our child' part."

"Isn't that self explanatory?"

"Relena's pregnant!"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Maxwell, I refuse to have to explain what you should have learned as a twelve year old."

"No, I know HOW, I just meant…you two have been hitched what…a month?"

"Not quite. Our anniversary is in two days."

"Well congratulations, big daddy!" Duo popped up and hugged him, but Heero quickly pushed him away. _–Leave her be, let her be happy, push her from your mind._-

"But these tabloids keep insinuating there is something between her and this Kevin guy. I know there's not. There's just NOT!" Heero froze, fist squeezed tightly, the veins in his hand and his arm were visible and pulsing.

"Calm down, buddy. No reason to get jealous. She loves you, always has, always will."

"To see her dancing with him in that picture. In the dress that she married me in…"

Duo gestured toward his computer. "Here, use mine if you like. Look up whatever you need." He picked up the box, snapped it shut, and put it in his pocket. "I've got something to take care of."

* * *

An: Are you happier now? At least a little? Don't get too excited just yet.

Special Thanks:

Raizard333 – You're very much so on the right track. Thanks for sticking in there with me, even when I was a little disappointing.

Rinny Leonheart – Aww, poor dear. I can feel for you, me too! But maybe things will turn out a little better in fantasy world than in reality.


	16. On Bended Knee

An: Well some of you came back. Thanks! Lol. I'm just happy anybody reads this thing. Though it is soon drawing to a close… sorry guys. But at least you'll know how it all turns out.

Disclaimer: I'm just gonna make this clear. I don't own Gundam wing, never have, never will, and I'm tried to writing it, so don't sue me b/c of any chapter!

* * *

Ch. 16 – On Bended Knee

"Hilde!" Duo called, swinging the door open with his free hand, the other filled with two dozen red roses. "Hild?" He questioned, puzzled by her lack of response. "Hilde?"

The room greeted him with an uneasy silence.

"Where could she have gotten off to?" He swung the door back closed with a loud 'thud,' and laid the roses down on the coffee table. Carefully he surveyed each tiny room of the house. "Hilde baby, you here?" He called once more, hoping this was some sort of joke.

On the kitchen counter laid a note. "There's some lunch meat in the fridge. Remember how you were gonna chase that guy away? Well, you were late. So I'm out to lunch. I'm sure you'll get by without me. You obviously were fine enough alone in bed last night."

"Oh no…what have I done?" He crumpled the paper up in his fist and threw it on the ground. "Where could she have gone? Why would she have gone? I know I screwed up. I know I did! But…it wasn't entirely my fault!" Then an idea hit him. "Well, I'll have her the surprise of her life when she gets home. Then she'll never give that guy…whatever his name is…another thought!"

-------------

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hilde looked up from her plate. "You know this has been nice, but…I think I'm ready to go home."

"Really? Why you've barely touched your dinner, and we haven't even had dessert!" –_You have to have dessert…_-

"You know I'm just really not hungry anymore."

"But they have the best tiramisu! You just have to try it. Then I promise, I'll take you home."

"All right." She began twisting her napkin in her fingers. _–I never should have come…I never should have come…_-

"You look nervous all of a sudden. Is something bothering you."

Her head shot up from her lap. "No. Nope. Nothing's bothering me." She slapped on Duo's big, dumb cover-up grin.

"Any Dessert?" The waiter politely asked, gesturing toward a display table full of sugary goodies.

"Yes, for myself, I would like the chocolate cheesecake, and tiramisu for the lady."

"Very good choices. I will be back in a moment." And again the waiter disappeared, leaving them all alone in a room full of people Hilde had never seen before, all looking much too dressed for lunch. However, she was dressed in a ridiculous get-up herself.

_-Why do people wear these? They're unflattering, horribly uncomfortable, hot, did I all ready say they make you look bad? I think I did…_-

"Here you are." The waiter laid each tiny dish down in front of its recipient.

"Thank you, so much." Jason smiled warmly, then took a bite of his cheesecake. "Mmm...divine…you should try it."

Hilde took a bite of her own. "Not bad. Never had anything like it, but not bad."

Jason scooped up a mouthful's worth of cheesecake on his fork and lifted it across the table. "Here, have a taste."

"No.." Hilde laughed.

"Oh, come on." He gestured it toward her.

"Well all right." She leaned forward and engulfed the cheesecake with her mouth, then gently slid her teeth across the fork to clear it before Jason took it back.

"Exquisite isn't it?"

"Pretty good. Better than this weird T thing."

"Maybe they didn't make it as well today. It's usually a cut above."

"Maybe it's just not my cup of tea."

"Well, I guess you'd like to be getting home soon."

"Yes, thank you for a wonderful lunch though. It more than repaid a few simple questions."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed the company. Next time I breeze through, I'll call you up. How about that?"

"That might be nice." She wrote her number on the back of the receipt once Jason had paid.

"Thank you Masseur Anthony. We always enjoy your business."

_-Anthony? His name is Jason…_-

"And thank you." He took Hilde by the arm again and began to lead her out to the car.

"Why did he call you Anthony? I thought your name was Jason."

"Anthony is my middle name. It's the pen name I use, instead of using my real name."

"Oh, so most people call you Anthony, then?"

"The people I don't know or trust. But I trust you." His smile seemed to melt her soul as he looked at her. Hilde couldn't help but stare into those gorgeous green eyes of his. They were so easy to get lost in. They just seemed to get closer and closer the more she looked at them, and then, they were closer. It wasn't just her thoughts, they were getting closer and closer and closer, and Jason's arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly his lips were against hers, and for a moment, she was paralyzed; but she quickly fought him off.

"Get off me you creep!" She screamed, running away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come on too strong. You were just looking at me and…I thought that meant that…I'm sorry."

"You should be! Now can I trust you to keep your hands off me until I get home, or should I call a cab?"

"No, no, I promise. I never meant to come on too strong."

"Just…just take me home."

---------------------

Duo flicked off the light switch and watched the candles glow. He had pulled all the blinds and lit nearly thirty candles periodically throughout the living room and bedroom. Twenty of the roses were still intact, but he had used the other four as pedals to sprinkle from the front door all the way to their bed. Two glasses were set out on the counter and champagne was chilling in the refrigerator. And the ring was still in his pocket. Everything was perfect to sweep her off her feet.

He heard a car pull into the driveway and the door crash closed. Then it pulled away quickly.

"Oh great, my dearly beloved it here." Hilde groaned, seeing his car parked outside. She trudged up to the door and swung it open. "Oh hunny, I'm home."

"Welcome home." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly, but she pulled away.

"If you think this is your way of apologizing for last night you-" She stopped short. Her eyes opened wide, and she looked around. "…Did an amazing job."

He closed the door behind her and smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You did all this for-" She looked down at the ground where a path of rose petals lay. "Roses!" She covered her mouth and almost cried as she followed it to their bedroom.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He came and stood in front of her. "Hold your horses. There's more stuff for here first."

She stood on her tip toes and looked up over him. "There are millions of roses on my bed!"

"Only twenty, but I'm glad you're excited. If I could buy you a million, I would."

"Oh!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Duo, I love you."

"Yeah I know. And I love you too, baby."

"So does this mean we get to take the roses…off the bed?"

"Yeah…"

"Good to see you're in better spirits today." She joked and kissed his cheek.

"But first, go and sit down on the sofa."

"Why?"

"Just go…" She obeyed and sat down and impatiently waited her next surprise. Suddenly, she heard the creek of the fridge and a loud pop.

"Duo Maxwell…is that…champagne?"

"You have no patience!" He poured a little in each glass, then disappeared into their bedroom and retrieved one of the roses.

"Duo, we can not afford champagne!"

"But we're about to have something to celebrate." He handed her a glass and the rose, then set his own down on the coffee table. He reached inside his pocket and drew forth a little black box, then went down on one knee.

Hilde gasped and tears came to her eyes before he ever said a word. _–I was beginning to think this would never happen…_-

He opened the box which held a little silver ring with a small, simple diamond in the center. "Hilde Schbeiker, you are the most gorgeous woman in the entire world. I don't know why in the world you ever paid any attention to me, as stupid as I am, but you are the greatest woman in the whole world. And you're even greater for having to put up with me…even if I am devilishly good looking." He grinned. "Baby, I love you so much, and I don't deserve you to, but I would spend every day of my life thanking your for it if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

"Of course!" She jumped into his arms and knocked him over. Together the laid on the floor laughing and kissing whispering 'I Love You' a million times over.

* * *

An: Aww, wasn't that great sapp? Everyone happy with Duo and Hilde right now? Cause I am!

Special Thanks:

Hououza – My buddy, you're back! Yeah, I knew you hadn't left me, but thanks for letting me know you didn't. lol. You should worry about that guy, really, u should.

Sam – Thanks so much for the suggestion, as you can see, I changed it!

Youkai No Rin – Thanks for your review!

Heaven'sgirl – Thanks again for reviewing, it means a lot.

Keeroshu – Well, be happy, Duo made it. Now if they make it all the way to the altar, that's still in the air. And yes, you're very very observant, the interview guy and Kevin are linked. See if you can't figure it out.

Rinny Leonheart – You're also very good. You and Keeroshu have got this figured out that all things lead back to Kevin. And I hope you get your happily ever after. I'm still hoping for mine, too.


	17. Goodbye For Now

An: So it took a little longer than normal this time, but oh well. Sorry guys I'm working and school's starting back. So if I don't finish this up ASAP it could be a while. Oh, and fyi, so you're not confused. I skipped a little time since we last saw our couples.

* * *

Ch. 17 – Goodbye For Now

"Oh crap…" Relena stared blankly at the magazine attached to Duo's hand. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"No. And look inside." He dropped it on her desk.

Inside the Relena pasted cover of yet another drag-mag were two pictures side by side with the captions "S.O. Switch" It depicted she and Duo in that fatal lip lock along with a matching picture of Hilde and Kevin, explaining how the two "couples" had parted and "done the switcheroo."

Relena stared at it mortified, and all she could get out of her mouth was "How did you get in here without showing this to Heero?"

"I had it in a manila folder with your name on it…as far as he knows it was some work papers or something…"

"Duo he's going to find out, and he's going to kill us both."

"You were drunk, you didn't know…but my life is over." His eyes drifted down to the picture of Hilde. –_She was that angry…_-

"Oh, Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about-"

"I proposed to her…"

The breathe caught in Relena's throat.

"And she said yes! She trusted me! She'll NEVER trust me again…"

"What about…?" She gestured to Hilde's own tabloid moment.

"She was mad, because…" he stopped himself. _–You can't tell her you thought about her-_ "I was being stupid. She got mad, I left, and she went out to eat with this other guy. She told me he met her, but she said his name was Jason. Surely she didn't KNOW it was Kevin Beaumont…"

"She couldn't have. I've seen him. You've seen him, but she never has before."

"We should have told them…"

'Told who what?" They hadn't even noticed the door open, and now Heero stood waiting for a reply, looking as cold and intimidating as Relena had ever seen him. She had never seen him in a light where he actually scared her. She had held her own against him for years. Weather he had a gun to her head or broke her heart again, she never fell to him, but now, the sight of him brought a new fear to her heart. "Well?"

"Heero…I…"

His eyes fell between them to the magazine on her desk, and he had to walk to it just to believe his eyes. "Relena, what's this?"

"I'm sorry…it was…that night. After you told me we were through, after you were going to annul the marriage, after I was very drunk indeed."

He just stared at it blankly. She could swear she almost saw teardrops in his eyes.

"I didn't know what I was doing. Duo came and got me from that party, and Kevin had me so confused. He was rescuing me, just like you always rescued me, and I didn't have any control over myself. I just fell into his arms and kissed him. It meant nothing to either of us. I didn't want to hurt you so I never…I thought I dreamed it…"

Heero looked at Duo with such hurt as Duo had never seen. "Man, you know I'd never take her. I love Hilde with everything, and I know you love Relena. Gosh, man, Relena loves you more than the air she breathes!"

"Great way to prove it…"

"It's all this Kevin freak! I swear he's manipulating our lives and our images! He's forcing us into lies and stories that ruin everything we've worked for!"

"Heero…I'm so sorry…If I could take it back…"

"Don't you wish you could?" Hilde burst in the door, flaming. "Little Mrs. Perfect Princess? You've made us all feel so sorry for you. Like everything was a mistake. Nothing was your fault. This is! You lied to me. How could you look and me and tell me I'm your friend. And demand my trust and my sympathy? When all this time you were dreaming about my fiancé! Well…he was…"

"Hilde! She was drunk. That pictures is from the night you sent me after her. She didn't know what she was doing. I just went to get her. She got up, fell in my arms, and kissed me."

"Well it doesn't look like you minded too much."

"I pulled away! I carried her back to you!"

"You were gone for hours…."

"I came back minutes after I found her!"

"Here..." She took the ring off her finger. "I don't want it anymore."

"Hilde.."

"Save it."

Relena tried to speak up. "Please don't blame him. He loves you. Blame me. If you never speak to me again, at least stay with him. He won't make it without you."

"You just shut up. Pretending to be so selfless. Unless you can go back and erase that night…but you can't. So both of you just stay out of my life."

Duo took her hand with tears in his eyes, but she let go, leaving the ring in his finger and walked out the door.

After a few moments, Heero spoke up. "Maybe you should go after her…"

Duo looked at him, so confused, expecting Heero to kill him or at least knock him out good, but instead, he had been kind. "Thanks." And he fled out the door.

Heero walked over and lightly shut the door, closing he and Relena inside. "Heero…I…"

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Duo's. It was Hilde's. It wasn't mine. I'm not even sure it's that Kevin guy's. It won't do any good to place blame and cause more heartache than has all ready been. If I scream at you, I'll break your heart, send you away, and possibly loose you. I can't do that again. And If I break Duo's nose…he's all ready in enough pain. I plan to get to the very bottom of who 'Kevin Beaumont' is, and what on earth he wants torturing you. But I just need a little time to think all this over. This isn't goodbye, it's just goodbye for now."

"Ok." She sat back in her chair and smoothed out her dress.

"I'm going to call Quatra, and put him on guard duty for at least today, and maybe tomorrow. If I'm not home tonight, I'm ok. I just…"

"I understand. Thank you." Her voice was so politically correct. She sat, back straight, with her most diplomatically stern face plastered on.

"Goodbye Relena." –_You may never see inside me again. You'll always look at me and wonder 'what is he thinking,' but I gave you your chance. I'm not a trusting person. I'm not a loving person. Life is a mission, and I am only here to complete it. I must protect you. I must protect our child, but I have no need of trust or love ever again…-_

* * *

An: Ooh…and where will this take us?

Special Thanks:

Chikifriend – Well, hello there! Thanks for all the reviews!

Moonlitesadness – No, sadly, nothing good lasts for long.

Rinny Leonheart – Well, thanks. You're a sweetie. No, it's actually not my dream proposal. I was just thinking "what would make a good proposal" and "what would be VERY Duo?" and that's what I came up with! Thanks for everything!

Samantha B – I think you express the feelings of every single reader.

Hououza – Hey, I'm happy whenever, wherever I get reviews. But I always love some from you, an original! I never thought about there being something wrong w/ the Tiramisu, though it is a great idea.

Two-BitGrotez – thanks!

Heaven'sgirl – thanks for the review.

Raizard333 – Well I'm glad you enjoyed the last chappies, they were for you. Sorry this one burst your bubble.

Youkai No Rin – Me too. Lol. I think every girl wishes for a dream proposal like that. Just probably not the aftershock Hilde and Duo just got.

Keeroshu – Very perceptive, and very true.


	18. Broken

An: So I'm getting slower and slower. I'm sorry, but I warned you it would happen. School and work…man…and this big anniversary thing I'm doing for my boyfriend. Man, life is hectic! Anyway, I love you all, thanks for sticking with me. I'm trying. I'm going to take the - - away from around the thoughts, because I use italics anyway, so if u're confused I'll put them back, but I doubt you will be.

Disclaimer: OK, so I said I wasn't writing this again, but please don't sue me. I own nothing.

* * *

Ch. 18 – Broken

Relena stared at the ceilings once more and tried to remember the inane things she had been dreaming about the last time she laid here, feeling as if she were loosing her mind. White ceilings, that was it. "I wondered why the ceilings were white…" Her mind just wouldn't focus on the stupidity anymore. It just drifted to back to Heero and how much she hurt.

For the first time in her life, Heero hadn't hurt her. Relena had hurt Heero. She wondered if he had ever felt this torn up inside all those times before. She wondered if he ached now as she always did, or if he just ran back to that cold exterior that he had hidden behind for so many years.

"I had finally broken him free!" She screamed, and she had; but it was too late now. The truth was out. She could not go back and erase it. No matter how much she wished she could say it, she could not. Though he would never leave her, she might have just lost him forever.

---------------

When Duo got home the house was destroyed. Everything that was his was broken, battered, and abused, strewed from one end of the house to the other. But everything of Hilde's...was gone.

"I could've done something, but it's too late now..." It was much too late, he supposed. If only he'd have told her. Would it have made the difference? I didn't matter anymore, because there was no way to go back.

"Duo…"

Duo flipped around, nose to nose with Heero Yuy. "Heero, if you want to beat my face in, don't, just stick around, and I'll do it myself. I'm in the mood for heavy self-mutilation."

"No, I don't…Duo, that's not what I came for."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for chatting, and as far as I've ever known, you're never in the mood for chatting, so can we get this over with and be done with it?"

"I just want to know…what happened."

"Relena told you everything."

"I Just-" He stopped and swallowed. "I trust her. I just need to hear-"

Duo would have sword he saw tears welling up in Heero Yuy's emotionless eyes. "Ok. She was drunk. You did her bad, and she got drunk. It was a miracle that she…well maybe a curse…that she even remembered anything of that day, least of all a kiss. When I walked in, she was drunk out of her mind, and hanging all over that Kevin. He had been playing her all day, getting her riled up just to take her home to be a party girl, but then I showed up. She didn't want to come with me at first. Then I told that Kevin off, and instantly I was that knight in shining armor. I was you the one time you couldn't be. So when I pulled Relena up out of her seat to lead her out, she was too drunk to stand, slammed into me, I caught her, and she just took at as an embrace and leaned in for a kiss. I pulled away, picked her up, carried her out, put her in a taxi, took her to Hilde."

Heero stood nodding. _It's not that bad. I'm the one who hurt her. I drove her to all of this. Why am I angry with her?_

"It's the honest truth, Heero. I just wish it were that easy to tell Hilde and have her nod, not throw things."

"Duo, I need your assistance."

"I have an apartment to clean." He looked around somberly, more unhappy than Heero had ever seen Duo.

"I have a Kevin to catch."

Duo smiled a weak and broken smile. "Think she'll come back?"

"Only one way to find out."

--------------------

Hilde sat in her hotel room eyes nearly swelled shut from crying holding Duo's shirt in one hand and his cologne in the other. She wondered if he'd noticed that she'd taken a few of his personal belongings. _Probably not, he probably hasn't even realized I've taken my stuff. Why that selfish little wife stealer. _Hilde's eyes spilled over with tears again. "I loved you! What didn't you get about I loved you? I said 'yes,' and we were going to get married!"

"I loved you, too…"

Hilde froze, eyes wide. Her back faced the door, and she intended to keep it that way. _What you can't see can't hurt you. Even if you can hear it…_

"Hilde I'm not asking you to forgive me. It's too much. I'm only telling you that it was no one's fault, except perhaps Kevin Beaumont's. Relena was drunk. I went to get her per your request. I pulled her up off the couch. She fell, and I caught her. She was too drunk to realized who I was, and that I was not making a move on her; and she kissed me. I pulled away and carried her out to a taxi, back to you."

"You're not going to just tell me something and make it go away. It doesn't work like that, Duo."

"I know it doesn't. I don't intend for it to. I just don't want to loose you. So think about what I've just said. And think about that I love you. And think about that I'm not the only one who hurt someone because they had a picture of them kissing someone else. And think about keeping this…" He laid her ring back on the table in the corner of her room. "Because we'd have to work through it, but Hild, it'd be worth it. I know you still love me."

"I do love you, Duo, but sometimes love's not enough."

Duo turned from her and closed the door behind him. "Thanks, buddy." Heero put his master slide key in his pocket. He had carried it around for years just in case Relena were locked in a hotel room or some atrocity like that were to occur. It would unlock any door that had a slide pass.

Now the only thing Duo could do was to wait…and work.

-------------

The phone rang for what seemed like the millionth time in Relena's room, but she refused to answer if. If it were her brother, she certainly did not want to hear it. If it were Heero, he could come home if he were going to talk to her, no phone would give her consolation or peace of mind, only his face in it's newest form, not the shell it used to be, could console her. If it were some diplomat, she was in no condition to carry on a decent conversation, and if it were anyone else, she simply did not care.

She laid a hand on her stomach and sighed. "It's me and you, darling. At least I always have you." This thing she had been so afraid of, something she had wished so desperately were not so, had become the only certain constant in her life. In front of her stood a possibly broken marriage, a definitely broken friendship, a probably ruined career, and most likely disapproving family. All she had was this child barely even developed enough by modern standards, not her own of course, to consider a child. Any child is a child as soon as it is conceived, but some others tended to disagree with her beliefs.

Suddenly an overwhelming sickening feeling swept over her, and she rushed to the bathroom, where she spent the next half an hour emptying out the very insides of her insides, hoping and praying, this child which she had just confided in would have a little mercy on its poor weak mother and give her a stronger stomach.

After her inner cleansing, she didn't feel very clean, and turned on the hot water of the shower. "A nice bath. That's just what I need. I'll just relax, wash my hair, let the vapors of the running water fill my lungs…" She tried to go on, but the gloom and doom which had inhabited her room since she arrived that afternoon would not allow her.

So she daintily slipped off her clothing and stepped into the shower. It was a bit too hot, so she took a step forward to adjust the temperature, and her foot landed on a partial bar of soap. The water had run just long enough to slick it up, and Relena went sailing backwards.

Time slowed to a crawl as she watched the world around her get father and farther away, but she could do nothing to stop it. And suddenly it all came a screeching halt with a hard thud. She felt her head hit, but the world went very dark; and the shower simply washed away all the blood as it poured from her.

* * *

An: Ooh…bet you didn't see that one coming.

Special Thanks:

Rinny Leonheart – my dear, devoted, faithful friend! I love the thought of how Quatra would propose…maybe my next story…or maybe………Heero has always reminded me of squall. They just resemble…a lot. I love them both!

Youkai No Rin – Kevin will get his, don't worry

Moonlitesadness – Why! You are the only person I know of that was like on Hilde's side. Which is funny to me. I love when someone takes the unique approach toward things. I'm not always the crowd pleaser either, with my opinions.

Hououza – Yeah, I guess you could call it that, thanks. I think we all hope Heero can get a grip on his humanity and emotions.

Heaven'sgirl – Thanks for clarifying. That's sweet of you. I'll answer everything, eventually. Promise.

Kay Jolyn – Ok so I started to fix it a little, and then I made it worse. Isn't that how most things go? They have to get worse before they get better.

Keeroshu – Well as much as I would have liked to have given you a funny chappie this go round…sorry. Soon, though.

TheEvilAshleyness – Was last time's ending as interesting as this one?

Raizard333 – Thank you, thank you, thank you! I always love a satisfied customer, especially when the material isn't exactly what they wanted, lol.


	19. help

An: Yay! I'm glad I didn't die of flaming. I expected everyone to positively kill me, but I promise, it's getting better here. We're winding down.

* * *

Ch. 19 – Help

Heero began to read some of the information he'd found on Kevin out loud.

"Matthew Corey… Aliases: Kevin Beaumont, Jason Landings, Anthony Cummings, John Stanton.

Occupation: Manager, owner, and operator of Kevin's approximately 12;5 miles from here, Manager, owner, and operator of Bohemian Blitz in Aruba, Journalist for "Star," the magazine Relena's been in…

Fictious Occupations: Journalist for "Business Weekly" magazine, Journalist for "Wedding" magazine, Journalist for "Music Today" magazine, Journalist for "Style" magazine, Waiter at Cocomo Bay in Aruba, and the list continues…."

"This guy's a professional."

"A professional con artist. He's been convicted of public endangerment, rape, embezzling money, bad checks, and carrying a firearm without a license, and another rap sheet for each of his identities that are twenty miles long. It seems that since his convictions he's come into quite a lot of money and paid off all his debt. I figure he's doing more than enough of paying to keep all the people's mouths shut that know about his shady past and keep himself…his real life that is…out of the tabloids."

"So how do we get him? He's obviously not currently on the run for anything, and I don't know of anything technically criminal he's done."

"I'll keep looking."

"Heero."

Heero glanced over his shoulder to see Quatra standing there, looking teary eyed. "What is it? I'm busy."

"Heero, Relena's had an accident. You need to go to the hospital, now."

"What?" He flew up out of his seat, and it slid back across the room. "Which one, where is she?"

"I can take you to her. They sent me to come and get you."

Heero took a glance back at the computer.

"Don't worry man, I'll stay here and work on. You take care of her." And Heero ran out the door after Quatra. Duo shook his head sadly and looked back at the computer screen. "Gosh, I hope she's ok."

------------------

The constant beep of Relena's heart monitor was the only noise Zechs could hear around him. The whole world seemed so dark, so cold, and he shivered inwardly. He could feel his face was wet with tears, but he had gone numb house ago sitting in the chair. The only thought that ran through his mind was _Where is Yuy?_

Heero entered the room and nearly lost his breath. She looked so pale and fragile like a single touch of his hand would break her.

Quatra had filled him in on the way there that she had fallen in the shower, and it was estimated to be about a half an hour before Zechs found her. When he brought her in, they said if it had been twenty minutes longer, they would have lost her. Now, there was only a fair chance of keeping her alive overnight. She and the baby were both stable at the moment, but it could change in an instant.

Heero's heart nearly stopped.

Zechs made no acknowledgement that Heero had entered the room, even after he sat down in the chair across from him, and took Relena's frail hand. But inwardly he was happy for him to be there. _You're the only one that's ever gotten through to her._

He stroked her fingers with his thumb and stared at her wedding ring, that even though it wasn't much, she was so proud of. _One day I'm going to get her a new one, a better one. Relena, you have to live. I can't loose you. I should have been there and none of this would have happened. _Then the thought crossed his mind, _What if this was self-inflicted? What if you thought I really wasn't coming home? Would you go so far as to try and commit suicide? Like this?_

Quatra stood in the doorway and held back his own tears. _C'mon Relena. I know times are tough, but you've got to pull through. You finally have everything you've ever wanted. I wish you could just look at see those two. Milliardo and Heero, right across from each other, not yelling, not screaming, just both worrying about you. Heero Yuy, worrying himself to death over you. And if that little baby will just hold on, in a couple months, you, and he or she, and Heero, you'll be a family. Just the three of you, one happy family. _

But no one's thoughts reached Relena, and no one spoke, out of fear of the other's hearing. So the only noise that filled the air was the stead sound of a heart monitor and a few, long breaths.

-------------------

"I know the situation between you and Relena right now, Hilde, but I just thought you'd want to know." Noin's exhausted voice sounded horrible over the phone.

"Know what?"

"Relena had an accident last night. She was taking a shower and fell. They think it about thirty minutes before Zechs found her. He took her to the hospital, where she and the baby are stable, but still in critical condition. Heero and Zechs have both been up there all night, and Quatra's been in and out, trying to do anything they needed."

"Has…Duo?" She ventured, wondering, if he had, weather to take it as friendship or more.

"No, he called Quatra once to check on her, but he had an assignment he and Heero were working on that he volunteered to finish, since Heero left to be with Relena."

"Oh…" Her head wanted to tell her '_Serves her right for trying to steal my man!'_ But her heart kept saying _'Give it up, Hilde. She's been you friend a lot longer than a tabloid can destroy.'_ "Is she taking any visitors?"

"If Heero or Zechs will leave her side, they'll let two in at a time. One of them is going to need some sleep eventually, so call Quatra and tell him if either of them will agree to leave even just for a few minutes, you'd like to sit."

"All right…" _You know it's the right thing._ "Thanks, Noin."

"No problem."

Hilde laid the phone down and thought a moment. "I should probably call Duo. I'm sure he's a wreck too, and probably scared to go see her on account that I might find out."

She dialed his cell and listened to it ring half a dozen times, then held it away from her to hang up. "Hello?" His voice barely came through the receiver.

"Duo?" She asked, putting it back to her ear so she could actually hear him.

"Hild?"

"I…heard about Relena."

From his end, he couldn't tell if she cared, or was upset, or wasn't. "Yeah. It's pretty bad."

"You don't have to not see her on my account." Her words came off colder than she'd expected.

"I'm not. We're…well Heero and I were…tracking down Kevin."

"Oh…" Suddenly it was like a light bulb not only turned on, but had so much energy, it burst in her head, "I could help."

_Wow, she sounded perky about that._ "How?"

"He knows me, a little. Remember when I went to lunch with him?"

"How could I forget?" _It's plastered all over the tabloids that you gave him a goodbye kiss._

"He'd accept my calls."

"And you'd be willing to help?"

"Anything to bring him down." _He's destroyed our lives, Duo._

"By tomorrow I should have enough questions and such I need answered. If you can…" He swallowed hard, " 'date' him for long enough, we may can beat him at his own game."

"I'll call you tomorrow." And she hung up the phone. "It's the least I can do for you, Heero, and Relena."

* * *

An: It's getting better, ne?

Raizard333 – Yeah, if she wakes up.

Rinny Leonheart – Yeah, that's perfectly fine. I think that's a great idea for a fic with the both of them. I'd definitely read it! And looks like Linwe lossehelin would too, since they agree with us. Things are all ready beginning to work themselves out. Obvious you know the first part of your question now, but will she be ok, debatable. I love the signature!

Youkai No Rin – She won't loose the baby unless she dies, and I haven't decided about that yet. I like a little tragedy every now and then.

TheEvilAshleyness – I can't wait to answer all your questions.

Crystal-gundam – we'll just have to see…

Hououza – thanks! I love 'Kevin hunting' that's adorable. Thanks for everything.

Linwe lossehelin – thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Wake Up Call

An: So you're all ready to come after me with your pitchforks, I know. I'm sorry. Terribly sorry. I haven't had a moment to breathe, let alone to write lately. But I'm MAKING TIME now!

* * *

Ch. 20 – Wake Up Call

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Duo questioned Hilde, who was sitting very emotionless in the chair next to his desk. She nodded. "Just remember not to mention the tabloid. Make as if you never saw it. Pretend to be oblivious to all things pertaining to any of us, except you and him. Keep your mine focused on the mission."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She picked up the phone and dialed the number Duo had dug up for her. She listened to the calm sound of the ringing, then a smooth voice came over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Jason?"

"Yes…" His voice sounded as if he knew her, yet he could not place her and it disturbed him.

"Jason, this is Hilde."

"Hilde, darling! …I hadn't expected to hear from you again…."

"Well, I thought I'd look you up and…." She hesitated to bring herself to even say it "…apologize for my reaction. You simply took me by surprise with that little goodbye peck."

"I certainly had no intention of offending you."

"I see that, now. We both were a bit rash and neither knew it. Anyway, the past is the past. I came to call about the future."

"Yes?"

"I wondered if you were coming into town anytime soon…"

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I'll be in tomorrow. I just…had feared calling you."

"No need to worry. I just wanted a chance to see you again." She had to smile to make her voice seem as if it were so, and Duo's heart sank at how sincere she looked.

_She plays the part well…_

"Well, then dinner tomorrow? I'll pink you up at seven."

"Um…the Taylor Hotel, downtown."

"Not living with that guy any longer?"

"No, we're over…for good."

"Well, then, perhaps the two of us should talk about the future…" She could feel his slimy eyes on her even though the telephone.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She cut the conversation short, not knowing how much longer she could hold her composure.

"Tomorrow." And with the click she knew he had hung up. Hilde let out a sigh of relief as she laid her own phone down.

"You're going to save us all, you know." Duo tried to help.

"Don't give me any credit." She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Hilde…" She looked back at him, looking nothing like the Hilde he knew and loved. "I still love you, and you deserve every bit of credit you get for this."

She turned back and walked out, slamming the door.

---------

Quatra walked into the silent hospital room and simply stared. Zechs sat, head fallen backwards, dead asleep. Heero still held Relena's hand, and his head had fallen onto his right shoulder. Quatra wouldn't dare wake them for this was the first sleep they'd gotten in over twenty-four hours. However, _I sure wish they'd go home and get some real sleep._

"You think if I wake them up and promise that neither you nor I will leave her side, they would?" Hilde asked, smiling sadly.

"Hilde." Quatra gasped. "You're the last person I expected to see here."

"I'm the last person I expected to see here, too." She blinked away a tear. "She didn't deserve this…"

"I'm glad you see that…but neither did you."

"It all happened so fast. It went from a stupid idea of mine and Duo's to finally get those two together, to being molested by someone I'd never met before and calling off my engagement." She buried her head in Quatra's shoulder. "When did it all happen? I woke up this morning in a hotel room, and just yesterday I was just checking into one in Aruba."

"It has to work out, Hilde. It just has to. None of you…well, all of you deserve…happiness."

She hugged him tight. "Thanks, Quatra."

"It's my pleasure."

"I never have understood why you aren't married. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You're such a sweetheart."

"Well, it's never bothered me." He smiled. "I'll take care of all of the rest of you."

Heero jerked up from his uncomfortable sleeping position, and Hilde and Quatra's eyes flew to him. "She moved."

"What?" They said in unison, and Zechs twitched to a coherent position, too.

"She moved. Her hand moved." He gazed at her, his breath becoming more and more rapid. "Relena, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Wake up. Wake up, please."

Weakly, slowly, her fingers curled around his own. "Thank God!" Impulsively, he threw his arms around her. From where Quatra was standing, he could swear he saw her smile. _No matter what he says, Heero Yuy loves that woman._

"You can't leave me, Relena." He whispered in her ear. "I couldn't do it. You've made me dependant on you. I've had you for too long, now. I…I love you." Her eyes popped wide open.

"She's awake!" Zechs yelled. She winced at the volume of his voice and closed her eyes again. She fought to open them, but couldn't find the strength.

Heero let go of her and took her hand again. "Rest. It's all right. Just rest. I'll see those blue eyes soon enough. Just rest." He felt her hand relax, and she slipped back asleep.

_You're good be all right…_

* * *

An: Ok, so despite the fact you all want to kill me because it's been nearly two months, are you at least happy for a little goodness? I promise it won't be two more months. I'm gonna try for it not to be two more weeks. I can't make you any promises though. My life is HECKTIC!

Special Thanks:

Keeroshu – I'm happy for any and all reviews. Thanks

Youkai No Rin – See, she's ok, don't freak out. Remember what I said last time!

Stormhammer – Ok, you've got me. I like the suspense, but u can't exactly have a lot here. I mean, clearly, I can't kill RELENA off!

TheEvilAshleyness – Thanks, I'm trying.

Hououza – Yeah, still coming up with that clever trap…

Calli Maxwell – Thanks so much!

Samantha B – Thank you, so so much

Rinny Leonheart – Aww, you're welcome. You've been such an inspiration in writing this. Thanks.

Chikifriend – Thanks, they will

Heaven's girl – well, thanks for the offer, but let's give Hilde a chance to beat him to a pulp, then you have go after him with the racquet

Nubia – Thanks. It was my original idea to write Kevin in when I created him last story. I thought he made a good villain. Thanks for reading.

Animegirlfan – Well, I'm just happy u review whenever. Thanks.

Raizard333 - Well yes, you have me pegged, with that the story is about Relena so I can't exactly kill her off. And thanks for covering my bases, but I didn't say they'd won yet…did I?

Keiko2009 – Thanks. Yes, as with most stories, mine didn't exactly start out really strong. You kinda have to build to something. Thanks for sticking with me!

MissAnnThropy2600 – I can feel for you. I'm still getting over a breakup. But I promise, eventually, things will come out ok both in real life and in make believe.

Blue September Rain – Thanks. You're one of the few people who actually believes there's suspense there. Most people are just "they have to be together! That's what the stories about!" I try. What can you do? Thanks for reading!

BlueMoon - hides Sorry…I didn't mean to take so long! Don't hit me!

Moonlitesadness – It's really been interesting to me who's taken whose sides when things broke down. And yes, I can see where you're coming from. Being a write, I'm supposed to be objective, but if I had to side, I'd actually pick Relena's. Just because I'm a Relena lover at heart. Well, thanks for reading. Keep me informed on how ticked u are at Relena, lol. Thanks again.


	21. Reflection

An: So at least I'm updating. I know it's sporadic here, but I'm trying, really, really! Thank you for hanging in there! And everybody have a very Merry Christmas! Remember, despite the media trying to take it away, Jesus is the reason for the season!

* * *

Ch. 21 – Reflection

"All of her vitals are improving. I can safely tell you now that I do believe she'll pull out of it just fine." The doctor gave them the most encouraging thing either Heero or Zechs had heard since they had stepped foot inside the hospital.

"And my child?" Heero ventured.

"We are not entirely sure the stability of the child yet. As far as we can tell, everything seems to be fine, but she is very early still in her pregnancy. It is not uncommon for mothers in accidents of any kind of miscarry this early."

"But it is a good sign that she has not all ready?" Zechs quickly cut in.

"Her body had been in a state of shock in which she is only now truly beginning to come out of. I'm afraid of the damage it might have caused to the child even if it should live."

"I could have stopped this…" Heero mumbled under his breath, but no one heard him. "Thank you."

Heero continued to stare at her. She looked so fragile lying there, as if he could simply touch her and break her body in two, but she had woken up and the doctor said she was going to be ok.

"How you holding up?" Hilde placed a reassuring hand on Heero's shoulder. He shrugged it off, but she smiled at him. "I know you're the tough guy. I know you all too well, Heero Yuy, but you love her. And I know you're dying inside seeing her like this."

"She's getting stronger."

"She's a strong woman. She'll pull out fine, but in the meantime…"

Heero shot Hilde a sideways glance.

"I'll stay with her a while, and so will Quatra. I've already sent Zechs home. He needs sleep. So do you."

"I don't need sleep."

"Ok, if you won't sleep, then go help Duo catch that creep that did this to you both."

"Mission accepted."

----------------

Duo had watched Heero come in the door a little over an hour before and was almost scared to even look his way. When he finally got up the courage to glance up, what he saw was saddening. Heero looked exhausted, to say the least. He needed a good night's rest and a shower, but Duo didn't dare mention it. He realized he'd been staring at his sleepy-eyed friend for about ten minutes before he decided to speak. "Hilde has a date…"

"Hn."

"With the sleaziest man in the entire world..."

"Hn."

"…Kevin Beaumont."

Heero's head snapped, and he glared at Duo intently.

"It's all a part of the plan."

"What _plan_?"

"The one I came up with while you were gone."

"Since when do you have any authority…or brains for that matter…to come up with a _plan_?"

"You're not my boss."

"You're totally incompetent and incapable of making a paper airplane, let alone a plan which could take down the single person that ruined all of our lives."

"Do you want to hear it? Or are you just going to yell at me all day?"

Heero sighed and glared.

"Kevin had a thing for Hilde. She offered to help in any way she could, and she may be the only one of us left who can still get on the inside. If she goes on a date with a wire, maybe we can get enough information to take him in."

"We already have enough information to take him in."

"No, he has no outstanding arrests. There's nothing particularly criminal in tabloid publications, because they happen every day and people buy them, yet no one gets arrested. It should be crime, but it's not."

"If Relena would wake up we might could get harassment."

"Harassment is minor. He'd get a fine that he'd pay off in a few minutes."

"With his rap sheet it should send him back to the pen."

"But you know it won't…"

Heero growled.

"We need something big."

------------

Hilde stared blankly at Relena. She'd cried out of anger, at first, for making her feel sorry for her when she didn't want to. Then she'd cried out of embarrassment that she could be so selfish. Then she'd cried out of sorrow for Relena having to go through this. Now she stared blankly, because her emotions had run dry on her and prayed Relena would wake up soon so she could tell her things had somehow mended while she was asleep.

Quatra looked back and forth from Relena to Hilde. He didn't question Hilde's tears or her looks, he simply took the situation in. He wanted to comfort Hilde, but he knew she was a stubborn woman who needed to work out the kinks herself in her own way and time. He wanted to comfort Relena and let her know how everyone had banded together to care for her. That no one hated her, as she must have thought when she desperately put herself in this situation. Instead, they all had found a new, deeper love for her and the child she was carrying. And he secretly prayed the child would live and not be harmed. It was innocent of the stupidity of this world and came from two parents who loved each other and it so much. It deserved to feel at little bit of that love before passing on.

Quatra reflected for a moment and thought if he could trade places with the child he would. He'd lived his life. He'd a had quite a life, indeed. Not the life he would have chosen or would have thought he'd have lived, but quite a life, nonetheless. He'd had his moment in the sun, and now, besides his friends, had no one in particular to live for. He would be missed, sure, but not like the others who had loves. If he could trade places with that baby, he'd do it in a heartbeat, to let him or her live a life just as fully as he had been able to in his short life of twenty years. Yes, he'd gladly take its place.

The two sat, staring mindlessly, engulfed in their own thoughts. So much so that they didn't even see Relena's eyelashes flutter open and her head begin to twist a little, back and forth, trying to grasp who was now surrounding her. She looked at Hilde, with brows furrowed, trying to place everything together that had happened. She remembered being in the bathroom, very sick. Then she had gone to run herself a bath. And then…she winced. She'd slipped and hit her head. So where was she now? Her eyes glanced about the room. A hospital? She'd just hit her head, surely no reason to take her to the hospital. She drew her hand up to her head and felt a bandage wrapped around it. She pressed it and whimpered. It still hurt to touch.

"Relena?" Quatra heard her nearly mute cry and noticed her eyes were now wide open.

"Quatra…" She tried to smile, putting on her politician face.

"You're awake."

_Why wouldn't I be?_ She wondered, but she didn't ask. Maybe all of this had been a dream. Maybe everything was fine. Maybe something had happened she didn't remember, and she'd just dreamed up the rest. Maybe there was no fight, no Kevin. Then her mind wandered farther and she frowned: no baby…no Heero…

* * *

Special Thanks:

Thanks to all of you who read this! Especially those of you who reviewed last time: Raizard333, Keeroshu, Rinny Leonheart, Moonlitesadness, coldblood, Hououza, TheEvilAshleyness, Psycho Kitty, heaven'sgirl, Youkai No Rin, rockerchick224, Nubia,


	22. Surprise

An: Thanks everybody for reviewing! And guess what? I'm still on break so yay for new chapter. There's only 2 or 3 left. tear but at least u won't be waiting on an update, huh?

* * *

Ch. 22 – Surprise

"You've been out a while…" Quatra commented quietly. _She looks confused. Maybe that fall made her hit her head pretty hard._

"How long?"

"About two days…it's seemed like two years…" Hilde swallowed the lump in her throat. She was happy Relena was awake. Truly she was, but that feeling kept rising up in her and that picture flamed hot in her mind.

"Did I…fall…?

_Did you? _Hilde inwardly questioned, but she only replied. "That's what the doctors told us. Well, that's what Milliardo told them. They approximated you'd been there almost half an hour before he found you. Well, before he knocked down the door and found you. He was in a million pieces over you." Hilde stared intently at her lap, unable to make eye contact, but she kept her voice steady.

"And Heero too." Quatra added.

Relena's eyes lit up. _Oh gosh, it wasn't a dream._ "Where is he?"

"With Duo. They're working on a cast against Kevin. We tried to get him to go home and sleep, but he couldn't be convinced."

"I wish he'd take better care of himself…" Relena sighed, then the thought occurred to her and she gripped her stomach. "My baby…"

"They're not sure yet. They're hoping for the best, but…" _I can't tell her if it lives it will probably have brain damage. She just woke up… _"They just don't know yet."

She bowed her head and winced.

Hilde looked across the bed. "Quatra I need to go…" She looked back to Relena for a moment. "I'm glad you're awake. Ger better." Then she hurried out to door, but before she made it Relena stopped her,

"Hilde?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for not hating me forever…and if I could fix any of it. I'd go back in time in an instant."

Hilde felt her eyes start to water. "I know." She quickly scampered away.

------------

Hilde stared at herself in the mirror. She wore the red dress she and Relena had bought in Aruba. It was stunning with a deep necklined halter that went all the way to her knees, only as a tease, because it slit back up nearly so high as to show her matching red thong. Then she glanced behind her at the two preventers, namely the one with the long brunette braid. _This dress was supposed to be for you, you know…_

Heero handed her a bug for her ear and a small black box with a clip. He pointed to the box. "This is both a recorder. Anything said between you and Kevin will be stored in here. Also," he pointed to the tiny earplug shaped thing, "this allows Duo and I to talk to you freely. You can't really talk back to us unless you like go to the bathroom and talk into the recorder, because we can hear everything going on. However, if something happens, we'll alert you, or we can coach you if things start going his way."

Hilde placed the bug in her ear then turned away from the boys and snapped the box to her bra strap, safely hidden under the dress. Then she faked a smile for them.

"You'll have to look more real than that to con a con." Heero reminded.

"I'll turn in my charms." She retorted.

"We'll follow you discreetly throughout the date, just in case."

Hilde nodded and glanced at Duo again, then away. "So, I guess all that's left to do is wait."

-----------

"Dinner's lovely." Hilde smiled across the table at him just as pretty as you please. _I'll nail you if I have to nail you to do it._

"Good, I'm glad it's to your approval. I certainly did want to turn over a new leaf tonight. After all, you did tell me you were through with that poor sap you were with before didn't you?"

"Of course, we're not even speaking any longer."

"She'd never fall for someone like you!" Hilde heard Duo hiss over the microphone.

"Good, then you're available."

"Not really looking, just enjoying life. However, this is wonderful." She beamed back.

"Good philosophy. I've never found anyone I'd wanted to settle down with. Courting pretty ladies is a pastime of mine."

_No kidding._ Hilde giggled sweetly. "I'm glad I was selected."

"Oh, you're the most beautiful of them all."

_I bet you've said that to every girl you've put in your tabloid. _Hilde blushed. _I never realized you could MAKE yourself blush before. This could come in handy…_

"Well well Miss Schbeiker no reason to be embarrassed. You are quite beautiful." The waiter laid a bill facedown on the table. "Well, looks like we can get out of here after all, what do you say?"

"I say wonderful." _Where are we going now?_

He laid a hundred dollar bill on the table and took her by the hand, leaving it behind. Hilde gawked a moment, then followed him. He lead her back to the car and opened the door for her, seeming as gentlemanly as they come. He then got in on the drivers side and cranked up the ignition.

"Hilde, we're following, don't worry." Heero's voice came over the speaker just loud enough for her to hear. She inwardly sighed.

Jason turned on the radio to a light station, but the silence between them was still stifling. They drove for ten and then twenty minutes. "Where are we going?" she inquired cautiously.

"It's a surprise. Set up just for you." Not long after they came to what looked like a long since abandoned park. It a few vine covered picnic trees. A set of half broken swings and a lot of dark, spooky looking tress. Kevin left his headlights on so they could see as he helped her out of the car. "Surprise."

"I don't get it." She continued to smile, but inside she was trembling.

"It's just for you. Our own private little spot."

"Spot for what?" She laughed.

"For us." He drew in a little closer.

"I think I want to go home." She made a motion back toward the car.

"Not you don't." He stepped in front of her.

"No, I really do." _Guys, help. Please, Duo, help!_

"You don't want to play a while first?" He smirked at her, yanking at her dress.

"No!" She held onto it tightly, but it fell, exposing the recorder.

"What's that?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Just….it let's out perfume." She lied horribly.

"It's a tape recorder. You're a terrible liar. Who set you up? That boyfriend of yours?" He was getting closer and closer.

"He's not my boyfriend. I wasn't lying we aren't together I swear!"

He reached forward and yanked it off her. "You're a TERRIBLE liar."

"I'm not lying!" She screamed.

He fumbled in his pocked a moment then pulled out a gun. "Oh Hilde, you know where liars go."

"Somebody help me!"

"No one can hear you out here!"

"Help!"

Heero's voice came loud and clear over the earpiece. "Hilde. Move. Now." And then she heard the gunshot.

* * *

An: So who's excited about the cliffy? Cause I know I am!

Special Thanks:

Raizard333 – What's next? More excitement.

rockerchick224 – Thank you thank you. Hope you had a great Christmas and have a Happy New Year.

Nubia – Thanks. God Bless.

heaven'sgirl – yeah I'm seriously considered writing a story about Quatra getting the girl. Thanks for the rev.

Hououza – Thanks again. Yep, that's a tall order for Kevin to stop hurting ppl, but I'm doing what I can.

Theevilashleyness – Umm…thanks?

Saturns Darkness – Thank you. You can add my story to an alert list and it'll send u a message when I update.

Youkai no Rin – yeah, I have this tendency to make ppl really confused by adding something weird like that in. Thought processes of Relena don't always work in my stories. Oh well. Thanks!

Rinny Leonheart – Very wise observation. Thanks for the rev.

Two-BitGortez – Thank you! Thank you!

Animegirlfan – hey, I don't care when u review so long as you do! Thanks!


	23. Safety

An: So my cliffies aren't very cliffy-ish, but Oh well, Have fun!

* * *

Ch. 23 – Safety

Hilde watched horrified as Jason Landings fell toward her and dropped his gun. Then, she screamed.

"Hilde, shut up, will you?" Heero growled, climbing out of the bushes.

His braided buddy knocked him over trying to rush to her. "Are you ok?" She didn't answer, she just stared at the bleeding body only inches from her feet.

"Pansy." Heero mumbled under his breath. Heero bent down and felt for a pulse. "Damn I'm good."

"Is he dead?" Hilde finally managed, now visibly shaking. Duo held her tightly, and she made no protest.

"Yeah. Good riddance." Heero glared down at the man who had caused him so much pain and heartache. "Just wish I could have made him suffer a little longer."

Duo stroked Hilde's hair. "He's gone. He can't hurt any of us anymore."

Heero sighed. "Guess I'll need to call this in."

--------------

"Tell Relena I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I think she can bear to be without you a few more minutes, especially when she hears the good news." Milliardo half smiled.

"What news?" Relena inquired, but when Milliardo held up a finger she sat back and waited patiently.

"Thanks again, goodbye." Milliardo hung up the phone and looked at her, now smiling wider and wider. "They got him."

"What?" A puzzled look came over her.

"Kevin's dead."

Then the shock set in. "H..how?"

"Hilde."

"Hilde? What did Hilde have to do with any of this?" Relena immediately became frightened. _Please tell me she's ok._

"They used her as bait. She agreed to do it. She went on a date with him and he pulled a gun on her." Relena gasped. "Don't worry, Heero shot him before he had the change to hurt her."

She sighed, relieved. "So Hilde's alright?"

"Hilde's fine. Well, will be fine. She's shaken up, very according to Heero. But she'll recover soon. Duo's taking care of her. And he promised he'd be back as soon as it all got settled." Milliardo didn't even cringe on the words. The past few days he'd spent a lot of time with Yuy, and they hadn't killed one another yet. _He makes her happy. Just keep saying it. He makes her very very happy._

"He's gone…" It all finally started to sink in. "He'll never call me or send me notes or put my pictures in anything again…"

"Relena are you ok?" Milliardo asked, question her tone. _She sounds sad instead of relieved._

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…it's a strange feeling. Not to fear something any longer. Not that I haven't felt it before. This time it just seems so different." She laid a reassuring hand on her stomach and grabbed at the sheet a bit. "Have they talked about releasing me?"

Milliardo didn't understand her jump in conversation, but he went with it anyway. "Soon. They're not sure when, but soon. They want to be one hundred percent sure you're ok before they let you go home."

"Alright." She looked down a moment. "Are they sure he's dead?"

"In the morgue." _What are you still so worried about? What exactly did he do to you to make you this afraid of him?_

Relena knew he couldn't hurt her. In her head she knew it, but in her heart he still frightened her. The way he spoke. The way he said _'our relationship' _when she and he both knew they never had a relationship unnerved her. It had all been an act. She knew it had been, but the thought of him still sent cold shivers down her spine.

"Relena he's gone. It's going to be ok."

--------------

"Am I ever getting out of here?" Relena sat on the end of her bed, dressed, bound and determined not to stay here another night.

"There's not guarantee they're releasing you. I wouldn't have gotten dressed all ready." Heero chided her.

"I'm not stay here. If I have to walk out of here myself. I'm ok. They told me my baby was ok. I have no reason to be here."

"You were unconscious for two days…"

"I'm fully awake and ready to go home now."

He knew there was no use in fighting with her, she was in one of those moods again. They seemed to be fluctuating more and more.

A cheery nurse popped her head into the room. "Here you are Mrs. Yuy, release papers. If you'll just sign here." She pointed to a line at the bottom, and Relena quickly penned her signature. "Thank you, hope not to see you back too soon." She smiled.

"Not any more than I do." Relena mumbled. "Car?"

"On it." Heero signed, walking out of the room.

Relena didn't wait on Heero to come back up and retrieve her as she knew he would want her to. She merely walked down to the main doors and waited to see the limo pull up and Heero step out. He gave her a disapproving look but said nothing. He simply opened the door for her, then got in behind her and shut it again.

The ride home was quiet, Heero never took his eyes off her, and Relena never glanced his way. She mostly stared out the window, happy to be away from the whitewashed walls of the hospital. Heero reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and replaced his hand back at his side.

She turned back and looked at him, smiling a little and stroked his hand with hers. "You just startled me. I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

Relena looked away and sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Do we need to go back to the hospital?"

"No! No…it's nothing like that. I know he's gone, but…"

"He's gone Relena. Do I need to take you to the morgue?"

"No…"

"Your brother told me about earlier…"

"You and my brother actually speak," she laughed. "That's so amusing."

Heero took both her hands in his, "He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt us anymore. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He's gone. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." She nodded and dropped her head.

Heero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Nobody is ever going to hurt you. Do you hear me? Either one of you. I won't let anything happen to either one of you. You both mean more to me than life itself. And whatever I have to do, I'll protect you right up until my last breath."

* * *

An: Special Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

heaven'sgirl – U're one of the few who believed my cliffy. Lol. Thank you!

Hououza – You're no fun, you know that? Just kidding. No, I don't have really believable cliffys. I know it. You know they're gonna be ok from the start. It's their story.

Raizard333 – Good enough punishment?

Moonlitesadness – Lol, thanks for the review. I loved your reaction. I love to get some emotion out of readers.

Animegirlfan – Haha, Thanks for the review. Hope u're satisfied.

Jellybeanxx – All cleared up? Thanks.

Tori – Thank you. I've only got one chapter left!


	24. Dreams Come True

An: Last chappie! Ok, sorry for the skip in time too, but you all get a happy ending! Love all of you! God Bless!

* * *

Ch. 24 – Dreams Come True

Relena beamed as she watched her best friend come toward her. _She looks so beautiful.._ Then she glanced over at Duo, and she could swear she saw tears in his eyes. And was Heero…smiling? _You do have a heart, Heero Yuy, you just don't show it in public very often._

The sound of the wedding march played in Hilde's ears as she marched in time with it on Quatra's arm. _He's really the sweetest friend a girl could have, _she smiled to herself. Her dress was simple but elegant strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had glass buttons down the back and silver embroidery and beading around the hem. Until finally she reached the front and let go of Quatra and took Duo's hands with a nervous but all too excited smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and all these witnesses to join these two people in holy matrimony. It is truly a blessed miracle each time two people join in union, and each of us here today are blessed by the two of you. Who gives this bride away?"

"Her friends do." Quatra answered, smiling, and sat down on the front pew. The priest smiled back at him, then looked at the happy couple. "Let's begin with your vows. Now, Duo, repeat after me. I Duo."

"I, Duo"

"Take you, Hilde, "

"Take you, Hilde," He grinned.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"My constant friend,"

"My constant friend"

"My faithful partner,"

"My faithful partner"

"And my love"

He winked. "And my love" Hilde blushed.

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward"

"In the presence of God,"

"In the presence of God"

"Our family and friends,"

"Our family and friends"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner:"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health"

"In good times and in bad,"

He nodded. "In good times and in _bad_"

"And in joy as well as in sorrow."

"And in joy as well as in sorrow"

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"I promise to love you unconditionally" The longer he talked, the softer his smile grew, until it changed from his Cheshire grin to more delicate and sincere.

"To support you in your goals,"

"To support you in your goals"

"To honor and respect you,"

"To honor and respect you"

"To laugh with you and cry with you,"

"To laugh with you." He grinned again. "and cry with you" He poked his bottom lip out, and Hilde couldn't help but giggle at him.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

His face returned to that oh-so un-Duo look of sincerity. "And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Now Hilde. I Hilde."

"I, Hilde"

"Take you, Duo,"

"Take you Duo"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

She beamed, "To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"My constant friend,"

"My constant friend"

"My faithful partner,"

"My faithful partner"

"And my love"

"And my love"

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward"

"In the presence of God,"

"In the presence of God"

"Our family and friends,"

She glanced back at Relena for a moment. "Our family and friends"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner:"

She squeezed his hands, as her eyes threatened to spill over with tears. "I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health"

"In good times and in bad,"

"In good times and in bad"

"And in joy as well as in sorrow."

"And in joy as well as in sorrow"

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"I promise to love you unconditionally"

"To support you in your goals,"

"To support you in your goals"

"To honor and respect you,"

"To honor and respect you"

"To laugh with you and cry with you,"

"To laugh with you and cry with you"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Now both she and Duo were crying. "And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hilde quickly swooped down into the bust of her dress and pulled out a hankie. The whole church laughed quietly as she began to dab Duo's tears away, then a few of her own.

"Do you have the rings?" Hilde turned to Relena and Duo to Heero. They each produced a matching white gold bands with the inscription "forever" on the inside. Only, the one Duo wad holding had a large princess cut diamond on the top surrounded by two smaller rubies.

"Now Duo, place this ring on Hilde's finger and repeat after me, 'with this ring, I, thee, wed.'"

He slipped it on her finger. "With this ring I, thee, wed."

"Now, Hilde, do the same. 'With this ring, I, thee, wed.'"

She followed suit, "With this ring, I, thee, wed."

"The ring is a symbol of unity into which your two lives are now joined in an unbroken circle, in which, wherever you go, you return to one another." He smiled at the couple. "Now, ever couple's favorite part of the wedding. I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest winked at Duo, "you can kiss your bride."

And kiss they did…

"I am happy to announce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Duo Maxwell!" They ran out of the chapel like giddy schoolchildren, holding onto one another for dear life. Heero and Relena followed suit and then the rest of the church exited, behind them they could hear the priest saying "The happy couple invites you to the home of Heero and Relena Yuy for a reception to celebrate their marriage."

Hilde, Duo, Heero, and Relena all had to stay behind a few minutes to take a few more pictures to add to the several thousand they had taken earlier that day.

"So how does it feel to be married to the man of your dreams?" Relena asked, trying not to move her lips too much during the flashing.

"Wonderful!" Hilde didn't exactly follow the same rule, which made the photographer huff for a moment. _It's my day, I can talk all I want!_

Heero and Relena were able to scurry off a few minutes before Duo and Hilde, so they could have their own pictures of just the two of them. This would also allow them time to get to the party before the two arrived.

At exactly 6:02 they strolled through the door, hand in hand as the announcement blared, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Duo Maxwell!" Then the cheers erupted.

After the first dance and Hilde getting some cake shoved in her face, Quatra tapped his glass a few times. "I would like to make a toast. I could not be more ecstatic that the two of you are finally together forever. You have always been an amazing couple who kept us laughing. The two of you are so unpredictable, but that's what we love about you. You were always happy together, but may you be even happier now that you are wed. May we all finally receive the happiness and joy we deserve, and be able to love and live to the fullest all the days of our lives. Cheers."

"Cheers!" Echoed the crowd.

"Oww…" Relena mumbled, laying a hand on her stomach.

Heero's head snapped to look at her. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," she smiled back.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I just, oww…" She clutched it again.

"We're going to the hospital." He said forcefully.

"We're not leaving." She shot back, glaring.

"If it happens again we are."

"I'm sure the baby's just kicking hard or something. I'm not due for another two weeks." She bit her lip when she felt it again, determined not to give in and leave her best friends wedding reception, but then she felt something sticky. "I think my water just broke…"

"What?"

"We can go now. I think my water just broke…" Heero began rushing her out the door, but she managed to stop him long enough to hug Hilde goodbye. "I'm sorry we can't stay, but I think I'm having a baby."

"What?" Both Hilde and Duo looked at her, stunned."

"Yeah, I'll call you when we find out what it is!" She smiled, and Heero rushed her out.

On a cold Sunday morning, February the 15th at 5:28 am a little girl with blonde hair and Prussian blue eyes was born. A precious little girl named Annabelle Grace Yuy was born to two proud parents and began a whole new chapter in the lives of Heero and Relena.

* * *

An: Hahaha! I left it open! I can do I sequel! So I probably won't, but just in case. Ok, so I hoped you liked it! Oh and thanks everyone for 200 reviews! I've never had that before! Ok, so yay! Love you all!

My Last Special Thanks (tears):

crystal-gundam – I made it a girl just for you! Thanks for everything!

Hououza – Let's save that for another story, shall we? Haha. Thanks for everything you've helped me with! U've been such a loyal reader!

Jellybeanxx – Good enough? Thank you!

Rinny Leonheart – I believe Heero's a romantic at heart, don't you? Well, thank you for everything. You've been such a great reader!

Raizard333 – I finally gave you the Hilde and Duo you were looking for! Thanks for hanging in there with me. You've been such an awesome reader to have!

Animegirlfan – Thanks so much. You've been such a doll!

heaven'sgirl – Thank you. You've been a great reader. And I'm so thankful for all the reviews! Thanks again.

Theevilashleyness – The end for now. Thanks!

Tori - Well, thank you. I don't know if it'll be more of this or more of something else, but more someday. I promise. Thanks again!


End file.
